A GUERRA DIVINA
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: OS DEUSES ENTRAM EM CONFLITO NOVAMENTE. UMA NOVA GUERRA SAGRADA É INEVITÁVEL. OS CAVALEIROS TERÃO DE UNIR SEUS COSMOS MAIS UMA VEZ PARA ENFRENTAREM O NOVO DESAFIO.
1. O PRIMEIRO AVISO

Esta é a nossa primeira fanfic. Após a batalha contra Hades, os cavaleiros foram revividos para lutarem novamente, na mais difícil das batalhas. O resto é só lendo mesmo. Esperamos que gostem.

CAPÍTULO 1 – O PRIMEIRO AVISO

Um homem de armadura azul e preta joga Shun novamente contra a parede. Shun está muito fraco, com a armadura quebrada e sem as correntes. O homem se aproxima dele, que está quase desmaiado no chão. Ele pega uma lança que estava pendurada na parede, aponta na direção do coração de Shun, prepara-se para atirar a lança...

Shun!

O que houve Ikki?

IKKI: Saori? O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora?

SAORI: Eu ouvi você falando alto e vim ver o que estava acontecendo com você.

IKKI: Eu estou bem, obrigado.

SAORI: Estou preocupada com você. Há dias você vem falando durante a noite. Não quer conversar?

Ikki achou melhor não falar nada, mas depois pensou melhor, poderia confiar nela, pois Saori mudara muito desde o torneio intergaláctico. Não era mais aquela menina arrogante que só pensava nela mesma. Agora Ikki a via mais como uma amiga que como a deusa que ele protegia.

IKKI: Pensando bem, quero sim.

SAORI: Vamos dar uma volta pelo santuário, a noite está muito quente, podemos conversar melhor lá fora.

IKKI: Tudo bem,vamos.

Os dois saíram do quarto onde Ikki dormia e foram caminhando devagar pelo santuário. O céu estava estrelado e a brisa estava muito agradável.

SAORI: O que ta acontecendo com você Ikki? Há dias eu escuto você falar durante a noite, e hoje você gritou o nome do Shun.

IKKI: Toda noite eu tenho o mesmo sonho...

SAORI: Que sonho?

IKKI: É uma premonição... Com o Shun.

SAORI: Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que é uma premonição? Deve ser um simples sonho.

IKKI: Não, não é um sonho qualquer, eu sinto que é um aviso. Eu devo proteger o Shun...

SAORI: O que acontece com o Shun nesses sonhos?

IKKI: Ele está lutando, à beira da morte. Quando ele vai levar o golpe final, eu acordo.

Saori sente um calafrio ao ouvir as palavras de Ikki. Ela sabe que isso pode realmente ser uma premonição, mas resolve tranqüilizar o cavaleiro de fênix.

SAORI: É normal que você se preocupe com o Shun, pois ele é seu irmão, você sempre o protegeu, desde criança.

Nesse momento Ikki pára de andar, e fica parado olhando a constelação de Andrômeda.

IKKI: Eu sou responsável por ele. Eu jurei que cuidaria dele no dia que ele nasceu. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, a culpa é minha.

SAORI: Não Ikki, a culpa não é sua. Shun é um cavaleiro como você, e se algo acontece com ele ou com qualquer outro cavaleiro, a culpa é toda minha.

IKKI: Não diga isso Saori, a culpa não é sua.

SAORI: É sim, afinal, vocês lutam pra me proteger.

IKKI: Lutamos todos ao seu lado pela justiça. É claro que te protegemos, mas não pelo fato de você ser uma deusa, e sim porque é uma deusa que luta pelo bem. Se fosse uma deusa má, não teria o apoio de nenhum de nós.

SAORI: Fico feliz em saber que pensa assim Ikki. Logo você, que no começo lutava contra mim. Pensava que você só lutava do meu lado pra proteger o Shun.

IKKI: Eu não lutava exatamente contra você. Eu lutava a favor dos meus interesses. Mas eu voltei ao normal quando vi a força da amizade que unia Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun. O jeito com que eles lutavam pela justiça e valorizavam a amizade me fez pensar de um jeito diferente. E com a força da amizade, conseguimos derrotar todos os oponentes que enfrentamos até agora.

SAORI: Eu entendo Ikki, o treinamento que você passou na Ilha da Rainha da Morte não é nem um pouco fácil pra uma criança.

IKKI: Eu acho melhor começar a me preparar, pois esse aviso significa também uma nova batalha. Quando Seiya e os cavaleiros de prata e ouro acordarem, também devem começar a treinar.

De fato, Ikki estava certo. Passaram algumas semanas, e os cavaleiros que morreram foram ressuscitados, e ainda não tinham acordado, pois ainda estavam recuperando suas energias e cosmos. Se eles foram ressuscitados, provavelmente foi pra lutarem novamente.

IKKI: Saori, me diga uma coisa...

SAORI: Pode falar Ikki.

IKKI: Eu estou certo em acreditar que as batalhas ainda não terminaram e que os cavaleiros não foram ressuscitados por você, não estou?

SAORI: Sim, está, mas agora você não deve pensar nisso. Você e os outros ainda estão muito fracos por causa da batalha contra Hades. Agora vocês devem pensar apenas em descansar e se recuperar. Na hora certa vocês saberão o que está acontecendo. E por favor, Ikki, não conte nada disso pra ninguém, eles não devem pensar nisso antes de estarem recuperados.

IKKI: Ta, tudo bem, farei o que me pede. Eu acho melhor deixar tudo que conversamos nessa noite em segredo.

SAORI: OK.

IKKI: Eu acho que já tomei muito o seu tempo. Eu não to conseguindo dormir e atrapalho o seu sono.

SAORI: "Eu também não to conseguindo dormir Ikki" – pensou ela.

SAORI: Foi um prazer conversar com você. Sinceramente, eu estou orgulhosa de você.

IKKI: Sério! – perguntou, envergonhado.

SAORI: Claro, qual outro deus que tem o privilégio de ser protegido por Ikki de Fênix?

Ela sorriu pra ele, e para a surpresa dela, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

IKKI: Boa noite Saori.

SAORI: Boa noite Ikki.

Ikki foi andando em direção ao seu quarto, e Saori continuou onde estava.

SAORI: Ikki.

Ikki voltou para onde ela estava para falar com ela.

IKKI: Fala Saori.

SAORI: Tenho certeza de que o Shun não morrerá facilmente. Ele é muito mais poderoso do que pensa.

IKKI: Às vezes eu também penso assim. Ele ainda não liberou totalmente o cosmo dele. Isso é porque ele não gosta de lutar nem de ferir ninguém. Tomara que ele libere o poder oculto dele antes que o pior aconteça.

SAORI: Acredite nele.

IKKI: Eu acredito. Agora estou indo. Até amanhã.

SAORI: Até amanhã.

Ikki deitou na cama e demorou um pouco pra dormir, ficou refletindo sobre o que acabara de falar com Saori.

IKKI: "Saori está certa. Tenho que descansar. Eu irei descansar, mas não por muito tempo. Eu percebi que ela vai precisar de mim em breve. Vou dormir, amanhã será um longo dia".

Saori não foi para o seu quarto dormir. Ela continuou no lado de fora, em frente ao seu templo, que ficava depois das 12 casas, onde estavam dormindo todos os cavaleiros.

SAORI: "Meus cavaleiros estão todos muito fracos, até mesmo o Ikki. Ele tenta mostrar que está bem, mas também está fraco. Eles não têm condições de combate, então os protegerei esta noite".

SAORI: "Se você vier, estarei pronta".

Ela vestiu sua armadura e ficou esperando, caso alguém

aparecesse.

NOTA DOS AUTORES:

E aí, o que acharam? Comentem, enviem-nos e-mail. Mandem suas opiniões, elas são muito importantes pra gente.


	2. UMA VISITA INESPERADA

QUANDO TIVER ENTRE " " É PENSAMENTO  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 – UMA VISITA INESPERADA  
  
O sol ainda não tinha nascido no Santuário. Ikki, Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu dormiam em seus quartos, se recuperando da batalha contra Hades. Marin, Shina, Jabú, Ichi, Nachi, Geki e Ban também foram feridos por Tanaptos, e estavam se recuperando também. Seiya, os cavaleiros de prata e os cavaleiros de ouro estavam dormindo profundamente, seus cosmos estavam quase nulos ainda. Quase todos estavam dormindo.  
Saori passou a noite toda acordada, em frente ao seu templo. Ela esperava a "visita" de alguém.  
SAORI: "Meus cavaleiros ainda não têm condições de combate. Vou deixá- los dormir tranqüilamente até que se recuperem. Enquanto isso os protegerei".  
Mas nem todos dormiam tranqüilamente...  
Uma espada dourada e brilhante estava indo na direção de alguém...  
Ikki acordou mais uma vez na mesma noite.  
IKKI: "Que droga, será que nunca mais vou dormir uma noite inteira! Quem lançou essa espada? E quem será golpeado pela espada? Por que os meus sonhos não me mostram claramente o que acontece?".  
Ikki ficou deitado na cama, pensando em tudo.  
Saori estava distraída na frente do templo, quando de repente, surge alguém na sua frente.  
ALGUÉM: Olá Atena, faz tempo que não nos vemos.  
ATENA: Por mim passaria a eternidade sem olhar pra sua cara.  
ALGUÉM: Nossa, você já foi mais gentil.  
ATENA: E sou, com quem merece.  
ALGUÉM: Surpresa em me ver?  
ATENA: Não. Mas não esperava a sua desagradável visita hoje.  
ALGUÉM: Impressionante, eu atravesso essas casas, subo essas escadarias intermináveis e você não nota a minha presença. – disse, num tom de ironia.  
ATENA: Você sabe muito bem da capacidade que tem de esconder o seu cosmo. E por que não usou as suas asinhas pra subir voando?  
ALGUÉM: HÁ – HÁ – HÁ. E você sabe muito bem que essas casas só se atravessa andando.  
ATENA: Diga logo o que você quer Hermes.  
HERMES: Eu trago uma mensagem de...  
ATENA: Não pronuncie esse nome na minha frente. Eu sei de quem é. Qual é a mensagem?  
Neste momento os olhos verdes de Hermes se tornam vermelhos.  
HERMES: Eu vou acabar com você Atena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hermes segurou o pescoço de Atena e estava tentando sufocá-la. Ela tentava se soltar, mas quanto mais ela tentava se soltar, mais ele apertava.  
ATENA: "Eu devia ter lembrado de pegar o cetro".  
Quando ouviu o barulho do lado de fora, Ikki, que já estava acordado, saiu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.  
IKKI: "O cosmo de Atena... Ela está correndo perigo". Outros três cavaleiros de bronze acordam ao sentir o cosmo de Atena.  
O primeiro a chegar onde Saori e Hermes estavam foi Ikki.  
IKKI: Saori!!!!!!!  
Ele corre em direção a eles, mas Hermes ergue a sua mão esquerda e joga Ikki longe. A mão direita continua no pescoço de Atena.  
Logo aparecem Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga na frente do templo.  
SHIRYU: Saori!  
HYOGA: Solte ela agora desgraçado!  
SHUN: Quem é ele Ikki?  
IKKI: Eu não sei.  
SHIRYU: Pelas asas nos pés só pode ser Hermes.  
HYOGA: O mensageiro dos deuses?  
SHIRYU: Ele mesmo.  
SHUN: Você está bem irmão?  
IKKI: Não to conseguindo me mexer. Não se importem comigo. Ataquem logo esse infeliz!  
Ikki começa a elevar seu cosmo.  
Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu também elevam seus cosmos.  
HERMES: "Esses garotos idiotas, querem atrapalhar os meus planos, mas não vão conseguir!".  
Vendo que seus cavaleiros estavam elevando seus cosmos, Atena virou para o outro lado, deixando Hermes de costas para os cavaleiros. Ela tenta soltar o braço dele com as mãos, mas não consegue.  
HERMES: Isso imbecis, me ataquem, e a deusa de vocês também será atacada.  
SHIRYU: Ele está certo, atacando ele atacaremos Atena também.  
IKKI: Você é um covarde Hermes!!!  
HERMES: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Seus tolos, não conseguem atacar. Como esperam vencer as próximas batalhas?  
SHUN: Que batalhas?  
SAORI: A... ta... quem. Não... se... preo... cupem... co... migo. – falava Saori, quase asfixiada.  
Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun pensavam no que fazer. Ikki continuava com o cosmo elevado.  
HERMES: Não adianta querer me contrariar fênix!  
Hermes ergue sua mão esquerda novamente e joga os cavaleiros contra a parede lateral do templo.  
HYOGA: Não estou conseguindo me mexer.  
SHUN: Nem eu.  
SHYRIU: Eu também não.  
IKKI: É o cosmo dele que faz isso. Por isso eu tinha elevado o meu cosmo, pra ele não paralisar vocês.  
SHUN: E agora?  
HERMES: Vocês não podem fazer nada pra salvar Atena. - Solte ela agora! É o único aviso que te dou. A voz vinha de dentro do templo. O rosto de Saori se iluminou ao ver quem era. HERMES: Cale a boca, garoto idiota! – achando que era um dos 4 cavaleiros que estavam ali.  
HERMES: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Não sou um garoto idiota, sou Aioros, cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, e não deixarei que machuque Atena.  
IKKI: E não deixa mesmo, tanto que ela ta viva até hoje.  
SHUN: Isso aí Aioros!!!  
HYOGA: Flechada nele!!! Aioros tinha acertado uma flecha no lado direito das costas de Hermes, que atravessou o peito dele e parou antes de acertar Atena.  
AIOROS: Eu disse que era o único aviso, você ignorou... E não pense que eu errei a mira. Se não soltar Atena agora, a próxima flecha vai no seu coração.  
Hermes, que estava morrendo de dor, teve que soltar Atena, e caiu no chão.  
AIOROS: Quem te mandou aqui?  
Hermes ergue a mão para fazer com Aioros o que fez com os cavaleiros de bronze, mas Aioros, com sua armadura de sagitário, ergue as mãos e pára o cosmo de Hermes.  
AIOROS: Esse truque barato não vai funcionar comigo.  
Aioros tinha conseguido quebrar a concentração de Hermes, e os 4 cavaleiros de bronze não estavam mais paralisados.  
Hermes ficou sentado no chão, rodeado por Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Aioros. Shun estava cuidando de Saori.  
SHUN: Saori, como você está?  
SAORI: Es... tou... bem. – estava com dificuldade para respirar.  
Shina e Marin também acordaram e estavam na frente de Hermes.  
IKKI: Responda logo! Quem te mandou aqui?  
HERMES: ...  
SHINA: Não vai responder por bem, vai responder por mal!  
Shina pulou em cima de Hermes, para atacá-lo.  
MARIN: Shina, espe...  
Antes que Marin pudesse concluir a frase, Hermes jogou Shina pro alto, levantou, empurrou Marin e saiu correndo na direção da casa de peixes. A máscara de Marin caiu quando Hermes a empurrou. Ela foi atrás de Hermes, antes que alguém visse o seu rosto.  
Os cavaleiros foram ver Shina, que estava no chão, desacordada.  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, a primeira imagem que viu foi o rosto de Aioros.  
AIOROS: Você está bem?  
SHINA: Sim... Um pouco tonta, mas vai passar.  
AIOROS: Shiryu e Hyoga, fiquem aqui com ela. Ikki, ajude o Shun a levar a Saori pro quarto.  
SHIRYU: E você?  
AIOROS: Vou atrás do Hermes. A Marin pode estar correndo perigo.  
Aioros levantou e foi correndo em direção às doze casas.  
Só agora Shina tinha reparado nele. Ela foi correndo até o lado de fora do templo e ficou tão preocupada em cercar Hermes que nem olhou para ninguém. Ela ficou muito admirada, com a voz, com o porte e com o rosto de Aioros.  
SHINA: "Se cuida Aioros. E volte são e salvo".  
  
GOSTARÍAMOS DE AGRADECER À TALITA DE SAGITÁRIO E À MARIN THE SAGE OF SPIRIT, QUE COMENTAM E ESTÃO NOS ICENTIVANDO A ESCREVER. SOMOS FÃS DAS DUAS. NOSSO E-MAIL É COMETEM TB, NOS MANDEM E-MAILS, AS OPINIÕES DOS LEITORES SÃO IMPORTANTES. 


	3. VOCÊ VAI MORRER ATENA

Desculpem o atraso, não estávamos conseguindo acessar o site.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 – VOCÊ VAI MORRER ATENA  
  
Aioros descia a escadaria das 12 casas procurando Hermes e Marin. Ele sabia que provavelmente Marin estava correndo sério perigo. Hermes não era um deus poderoso, mas estava possuído por um cosmo que ele não sabia a quem pertencia.  
No entanto, seu pensamento era outro.  
AIOROS: "Shina... me olhou de uma forma tão doce quando eu perguntei se ela estava bem... Nem parecia aquela menina impulsiva que tentou atacar Hermes... E é tão linda... Não é hora de pensar nisso, tenho que achar Marin... Será que Shina está melhor?".  
Shina não saía da mente de Aioros. Ele estava descendo a escadaria da casa de capricórnio para a casa de sagitário, e quando chegou na sua casa, parou ao ver aquela cena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
IKKI: Vamos levá-la pro quarto Shun.  
SAORI: Não preci...sa.  
SHUN: Precisa sim Saori, você ainda ta com dificuldade pra respirar.  
IKKI: E se o Aioros não tivesse chegado...  
SHUN: Não gosto nem de pensar no que iria acontecer.  
SAORI: Já passou.  
Saori se levanta e começa a andar, mas de repente se sente mal e quase cai no chão, se Ikki não a segurasse antes.  
IKKI: Viu, você não ta legal, tem que descansar.  
Então Ikki e Shun ajudaram Saori a ir para o quarto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
SHIRYU: Shina, é melhor você também ir pro quarto descasar.  
SHINA: Eu estou ótima. E vou ajudar o Aioros.  
HYOGA: Não vai não. Aioros disse pra gente cuidar de você e é isso que nós vamos fazer.  
SHINA: Eu vou assim mesmo.  
SHIRYU: "Que garota teimosa!".  
HYOGA: Você só vai passando por cima do nosso cadáver! – disse Hyoga, perdendo a paciência.  
SHINA: "Se pensam que vão me impedir estão muito enganados".  
SHINA: Ta bom, eu vou descansar.  
Shiryu e Hyoga levaram Shina para descansar no quarto dela.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
SHUN: Deite e descanse Saori.  
Saori tira sua armadura e deita na cama.  
SHUN: Eu vou buscar um copo de água pra você.  
Shun saiu do quarto.  
IKKI: Saori, eu sei que isso que aconteceu agora foi só o começo. Por que não me fala o que está acontecendo?  
Antes que Saori respondesse, Jabú entra correndo no quarto, vestido com sua armadura.  
JABÚ: Saori, eu acabei de ouvir barulhos e vim ver se você está correndo perigo.  
IKKI: "Agora já é tarde".  
SAORI: Eu estou bem Jabú.  
Jabú chega mais perto da cama e vê a marca no pescoço de Saori.  
JABÚ: Seu pescoço, está marcado! O que vocês fizeram?  
IKKI: Nada.  
JABÚ: Não fizeram nada mesmo! Por isso que ela ta assim!  
Shun entra no quarto com o copo de água e vê Jabú gritando com Ikki.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
SHIRYU: Que gritaria é essa?  
SHINA: Vem do quarto de Atena.  
HYOGA: Vamos lá Shiryu.  
SHIRYU: Vamos.  
Os dois saem do quarto de Shina para ver o motivo da gritaria no quarto de Saori.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
IKKI: Pare de gritar. Fale direito comigo.  
JABÚ: Vocês não deviam ter deixado machucarem ela.  
IKKI: Quem é você pra dizer o que eu tenho e o que eu não tenho que fazer?  
JABÚ: Eu sou um cavaleiro que protege Atena, e você devia fazer o mesmo.  
Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga assistiam a cena. Saori também observava da cama.  
IKKI: É mesmo? Então me diga, cavaleiro que protege Atena, onde você estava quando Hermes chegou aqui?  
JABÚ: Hermes? Quem é Hermes?,  
SHUN: Hermes é o mensageiro dos deuses, imbecil!  
HYOGA: É o Shun ou o Ikki que ta falando agora?  
SHIRYU: Sei lá...  
JABÚ: Não venha tomar as dores do seu irmão! Você é tão incompetente quanto ele!  
SHUN: Onde você estava quando Hermes tentou matar Atena? Dormindo em um dos quartos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo! Você é tão medíocre que nem percebeu os nossos cosmos! Eu, Saori, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Aioros, Shina, Marin e Hermes lá fora, e você não sentiu o cosmo de ninguém! Que tipo de cavaleiro é você?  
JABÚ: Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?  
SHUN: Sou Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Vai encarar?  
JABÚ: ...  
IKKI: Esse é o meu irmão!!!  
HYOGA: É melhor a gente não falar com o Shun por hoje. Do jeito que ele ta dá até medo.  
SHIRYU: É mesmo.  
SAORI: Parem com essa briga! Vocês não são oponentes, vocês lutam do mesmo lado. Então parem de agir como se fossem oponentes.  
SHUN: Desculpe Saori, não queria te aborrecer.  
SHIRYU: Voltou ao normal.  
HYOGA: Ainda bem.  
JABÚ: Eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Eu sou uma vergonha como cavaleiro, e ainda fico cobrando que os outros não deixem que nada te aconteça.  
SAORI: Esqueça isso Jabú.  
IKKI: Falhei com você desta vez Saori. Não vai acontecer de novo.  
SAORI: Vocês estão muito nervosos. Vão dar uma volta, e se acalmem.  
HYOGA: É melhor a gente ir ver como a Shina está. Do jeito que ela é vai acabar fugindo pra ir atrás do Hermes.  
SHIRYU: Você trancou a porta quando saiu?  
HYOGA: Não, nem tenho a chave do quarto dela.  
Shiryu saiu correndo do quarto de Saori.  
HYOGA: Shiryu, espere!  
E foi correndo atrás dele.  
Shiryu chegou na frente do quarto de Shina, e abriu a porta.  
SHIRYU: "PQP, ela fugiu".  
HYOGA: O que houve Shiryu? Por que saiu correndo?  
SHIRYU: Fugiu.  
HYOGA: Não acredito...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Jabú saiu do quarto de Saori e foi para o quarto onde dormia ele, Nachi, Ichi, Geki e Ban. Ele entrou e derrubou tudo o que estava em cima da cômoda, e os quatro acordaram com o barulho.  
BAN: Você ta louco Jabú?  
JABÚ: Atena foi atacada!  
NACHI: Quando?  
JABÚ: Faz pouco tempo. Foi antes do amanhecer.  
GEKI: Quem foi?  
JABÚ: Hermes.  
ICHI: E nós nem fomos ajudar...  
JABÚ: Somos péssimos cavaleiros. Nem notamos o cosmo de ninguém.  
BAN: O que vamos fazer agora?  
ICHI: Ficar atentos.  
NACHI: Vamos ficar prestando atenção nos cosmos, se acharmos algum diferente, atacamos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ikki saiu do quarto de Saori e estava passando no corredor, quando viu Hyoga e Shiryu.  
IKKI: Por que vocês estão aqui?  
HYOGA: Ela fugiu.  
IKKI: E o que vocês estão esperando? Vamos atrás dela.  
SHIRYU: O Shun ta com a Saori?  
IKKI: Sim.  
SHIRYU: Então vamos.  
Então os três foram atrás dela.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
AIOROS: Marin!!!  
Marin estava sentada no chão, com a flecha dourada atravessada no ombro direito.  
Aioros botou a mão na flecha e ela sumiu.  
MARIN: Ai, que bom que você fez essa flecha sumir. Tava doendo muito. Como você fez isso?  
AIOROS: Essa flecha é minha. Do mesmo jeito que faço ela aparecer, posso fazer ela sumir.  
MARIN: Pensei que só o Grande Mestre pudesse fazer flechas sumirem.  
AIOROS: O que aconteceu aqui na minha casa?  
MARIN: Quando eu cheguei aqui, o Hermes tava escrevendo, arranhando a parede com a flecha que você acertou nele e ele retirou. Aí eu comecei a lutar contra ele, ele cravou a flecha no meu ombro e fugiu.  
Depois de falar, Marin abaixou a cabeça.  
AIOROS: Por que abaixou a cabeça? Ele é um deus. É um deus fraco, mas é um deus. Não é vergonha perder pra ele.  
MARIN: Não é isso. – disse, ainda de cabeça baixa.  
AIOROS: Então o que é?  
MARIN: É que eu estou sem a máscara.  
AIOROS: Ah, então é isso. Marin, olhe pra mim.  
Marin levanta a cabeça e olha para ele.  
AIOROS: Preste atenção. O fato de eu ter visto o seu rosto não significa que você vai ter que me amar, se você já escolheu alguém. E eu sei que esse é o seu caso, não é?  
MARIN: "Será que ele sabe?".  
MARIN: Hã? Não to entendo.  
AIOROS: "Ta querendo disfarçar".  
AIOROS: E você não vai querer me matar né? Isso vai deixar a nossa convivência muito ruim no futuro, e não é bom parentes viverem brigando.  
Marin respondeu com um sorriso, que confirmou as suspeitas de Aioros.  
AIOROS: Você está sangrando muito. Vou te levar de volta.  
Ele pegou Marin no colo e estava saindo da casa, quando chega Shina.  
AIOROS: Shina? O que você está fazendo aqui?  
AIOROS: "Nossa, como ela é linda...".  
SHINA: Fugi pra vim te ajudar. O que aconteceu?  
SHINA: "Por que essa aí está no seu colo? Você vai me pagar por essa Marin!".  
AIOROS: Quando Marin chegou, Hermes estava escrevendo... Peraí, onde ele escreveu Marin?  
MARIN: Ali. – e apontou para a parede.  
  
VOCÊ VAI MORRER ATENA  
  
Neste momento chegam Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga.  
HYOGA: Shina sua teimosa, não devia ter fugido!  
AIOROS: Deixe a bronca pra depois Hyoga. Leiam o que está escrito ali. O descanso acabou, é hora de se preparar para a batalha. Desçam até a casa de Áries, eu sinto um cosmo se aproximando. Eu vou levar as duas lá pra cima e acordar os que ainda estão dormindo, não é possível que eles estejam tão fracos assim. Se estiverem, vão ter que se recuperar bem rápido, porque não temos mais tempo. Depois que virem quem é, não deixem subir. Um de vocês sobe e avisa quem é, depois desce com a resposta.  
Aioros subiu com Marin e Shina.  
Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu chegaram na casa de Áries e viram a quem pertencia o cosmo.  
IKKI: O que?!  
HYOGA: Não pode ser!  
SHIRYU: O cosmo que Aioros sentiu foi o de...  
  
Gostaríamos de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a nossa fanfic até agora. Nosso e-mail é (AIORIA) E (MÚ). Colocamos no primeiro capítulo, mas não apareceu no site, não sabemos o porquê. O e-mail não existe mais. Por favor, manifestem suas opiniões. 


	4. O EXÉRCITO DE ATENA

CAPÍTULO 4 – O EXÉRCITO DE ATENA 

Aioros subia a escadaria com Shina e Marin. Ele chega no templo de Atena, e leva Marin para descansar no quarto.

AIOROS: Marin, você está muito ferida, perdeu muito sangue. É melhor ficar aqui descansando.

MARIN: É, eu não to muito legal.

AIOROS: Shina, fique aqui cuidando dela.

SHINA: Eu?

SHINA: "Essa infeliz fica no seu colo e eu ainda tenho que cuidar dela. Eu queria era matar ela".

AIOROS: Eu tenho que falar com Atena, precisamos acordar os cavaleiros, e não posso cuidar dela agora. Por favor, Shina, eu preciso de você.

SHINA: Já que é você que ta me pedindo, é claro que eu cuido. Vou buscar os curativos agora mesmo.

AIOROS: Obrigado Shina. – disse sorrindo.

Shina ficou toda derretida com a forma que Aioros a olhou e saiu do quarto para buscar os medicamentos.

AIOROS: Não levante da cama. Você tem que descansar, porque os próximos dias serão difíceis.

MARIN: É, eu sei. Ainda bem que ele não atingiu nenhum ponto vital.

AIOROS: Eu vou falar com Atena.

Assim Aioros sai do quarto.

SHIRYU: Abel!!!

IKKI: O que você está fazendo aqui?

HYOGA: Nós acabamos com você.

ABEL: Vejo que sentiram minha falta. Mas não é hora de matar a saudade.

IKKI: O que você veio fazer aqui? Apanhar de novo?

ATLAS: Veja como fala, cavaleiro de fênix.

ABEL: Fique calmo Atlas. Deixe para brigar depois. Eu vim falar com a minha irmã Atena.

HYOGA: De jeito nenhum.

SHIRYU: Calma Hyoga. Lembre-se do que Aioros disse. Ele pediu que um de nós voltasse para o templo para avisar. É melhor você ir avisá-lo.

HYOGA: Tudo bem.

Assim Hyoga deixa a casa de Áries seguindo em direção ao templo.

SHIRYU: Você terá que esperar, Abel. Nós precisamos da permissão de Atena.

BERENGUE: Não complique as coisas Dragão. Nós queremos passar.

IKKI: Vocês não vão passar.

JAÚ: Quem vai nos impedir?

ABEL: Acalmem-se os três. Nós temos que esperar a permissão de Atena.

Aioros bate à porta do quarto de Atena.

SHUN: Pode entrar!

SAORI: Ah, é você Aioros. Você conseguiu encontrar Hermes?

AIOROS: Não, ele fugiu, mas deixou uma mensagem na minha casa.

SAORI: Que mensagem?

AIOROS: Que você vai morrer.

Atena fica em silêncio.

AIOROS: Atena, nós temos que acordar os cavaleiros. Não há mais tempo para descansar. A hora da batalha se aproxima.

SHUN: Que batalha?

AIOROS: Não sei contra quem, mas está próxima.

SAORI: Você tem razão Aioros.

Saori se levanta e caminha até o salão do templo junto de Shun e Aioros. Saori se dirige ao centro do salão do templo e começa a queimar seu cosmo.

SAORI: "Acordem cavaleiros. É chegada a hora de lutarem mais uma vez".

Após alguns minutos, os cavaleiros de prata, os cavaleiros de ouro e Seiya começam a acordar e deixam seus quartos, indo para o salão.

Da casa de câncer, Hyoga sentiu o cosmo de Atena.

HYOGA: "Será que Saori sabe que Abel está aqui e está se preparando para lutar?".

Da casa de Áries, Ikki, Shiryu, Abel, Atlas, Berengue e Jaú também sentiram o cosmo de Atena, que estava muito elevado.

IKKI: O que deve ter acontecido?

SHIRYU: Não sei. Não há motivo para elevar o cosmo desse jeito.

ABEL: Há sim.

IKKI: Qual?

ABEL: Ela está se preparando.

ARGOL: O que estamos fazendo aqui?

ASTERION: Não lembro de ter ficado aqui.

JAMIAN: Nem eu.

MISTY: Eu nunca estive aqui.

KAPELA: Eu também nunca estive aqui.

SHIVA: Acho que estamos no Santuário.

TREMOR: É, essa é uma das casas do Santuário.

AGORA: Mas qual?

ORPHEU: Se acalmem. Estamos no templo de Atena.

MOUSES: Por que estamos no templo de Atena?

ALBIORE: Calma, Atena está ali, vamos perguntar pra ela.

Eles foram até Atena.

CRISTAL: Atena, é você?

ATENA: Sim, sou eu. Eu sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena.

ARACNE: O Grande Mestre nos disse que você não era a reencarnação de Atena.

ATENA: Aquele não era o Grande Mestre. Era Ares, que matou o verdadeiro Grande Mestre e estava disfarçado.

CAVALEIROS DE PRATA: Ohhhhh.......

DANTE: Somos grandes idiotas, estávamos servindo Ares ao invés de Atena.

SPIKA: Então, os cavaleiros de bronze estavam certos.

HED: Desculpem-nos Shun.

SHUN: Tudo bem, já passou.

ALBIORE: Shun, fico feliz em saber que você se tornou um grande cavaleiro.

JUNE: Eu também.

SHUN: Obrigado. – disse um pouco envergonhado.

ORPHEU: Mas qual é o motivo de nós estarmos aqui?

Neste momento chegam Aioros, Seiya e os outros onze cavaleiros de ouro.

SEIYA: Morremos e fomos revividos.

MÚ: Vamos lutar novamente.

MÁSCARA DA MORTE: E desta vez, todos nós lutaremos por Atena.

AFRODITE: É, agora estamos do lado do bem.

Aioria se dirige a Aioros.

AIORIA: Aioros, me desculpe por ter duvidado de você. Você foi o maior herói de todos. Salvou Atena quando ela ainda era um bebê e foi fundamental na vitória contra vários deuses, enviando sua armadura e seu cosmo pro Seiya.

AIOROS: Deixa pra lá. Você era muito novo, ainda não entendia as coisas direito.

AIORIA: Eu vou adorar lutar ao seu lado.

AIOROS: Vai ser um prazer lutar ao seu lado.

AIORIA: Vamos arrasar.

AIOROS: É, quero ver se o treinamento funcionou.

Os dois se riram e se abraçaram.

SHURA: Eu vacilei com você Aioros.

AIOROS: Que nada, você estava cumprindo a sua obrigação de proteger Atena.

SHURA: Mas não estava.

AIOROS: Mas você achava que estava, não sabia que estava lutando por um ideal errado.

SHURA: Eu sou um idiota, não percebi a verdade.

AIOROS: Todos nós erramos na vida. Agora você tem a chance de se redimir.

SHURA: Como?

AIOROS: Lutando pela causa certa agora.

SHURA: Claro, e é isso que vou fazer.

AIOROS: Eu ainda te considero quase um irmão.

SHURA: Eu também.

IKKI: Pra que?

ABEL: Para a luta.

SHIRYU: Como você sabe?

ABEL: Ela acabou de acordar todos os cavaleiros. O Exército de Atena está completo agora.

SHIRYU: Como você sabe que eles estavam dormindo?

IKKI: É verdade, como você sabe?

ABEL: ...

IKKI: Responda logo!

ATLAS: Ele não vai responder se não quiser.

JAÚ: Não o perturbem.

BERENGUE: Vocês, cavaleiros de Atena, são insuportáveis. Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui. Eu vou subir, e vocês não vão me impedir.

Berengue dá dois passos à frente e Ikki fica à sua frente.

IKKI: Você não vai passar. Você é surdo ou não entende o que eu falo?

BERENGUE: Olhe pra você. Está ferido e sem armadura. Que chance tem contra mim?

IKKI: Vai pagar pra ver?

ABEL: Berengue, deixe de ser desobediente. Eu já falei que vamos esperar aqui. Deixe sua ira pra depois. Vai precisar.

BERENGUE: Você teve sorte desta vez.

IKKI: Quem teve sorte foi você.

SHIRYU: "E o Hyoga não chega...".

SAGA: Eu sou o grande culpado pela morte dos cavaleiros de prata e alguns cavaleiros de ouro.

ATENA: A culpa foi de Ares.

CRISTAL: É, nós entendemos.

AGORA: Parece que estávamos errados mestre.

SHIVA: É, lutamos contra o Ikki, e ele estava certo.

SHAKA: É, erramos, mas não vamos errar de novo.

DOHKO: Até agora temos conseguido vencer o mal, e conseguiremos mais uma vez.

MIRO: Agora o Exército de Atena está todo reunido.

ALDEBARAN: Vai ser difícil nos derrotar.

HYOGA: "O cosmo de Atena não está tão intenso quanto estava antes. O que deve ter acontecido? Estou na casa de peixes, já estou chegando".

ATENA: Não devem ter tanta confiança assim. Devem ter esperança, mas não devem contar vantagem antes do tempo.

MIRO: Quem está nos ameaçando desta vez?

Neste momento Hyoga chega na casa de Atena.

KAMUS: Que bom te ver Hyoga!

HYOGA: Também é bom te ver. Saori, Abel está lá em baixo.

TODOS: O que?!!!!!!!!!!!!

HYOGA: Deixo subir?

ATENA: Não. Cavaleiros, peguem suas armaduras. Vamos descer.

E ae galera, espero que gostem, se quiserem nossos e-mails ai estão eles (Rafael, Mú) ou (Renato, Aioria). Valeu!!!


	5. O REENCONTRO

CAPÍTULO 5 – O REENCONTRO

Atena: Cavaleiros, suas armaduras estão numa sala no fundo do templo. Vão e vistam suas respectivas armaduras. Sejam rápidos, temos um compromisso.

Enquanto os cavaleiros de prata se dirigiam para o salão das armaduras, os 11 cavaleiros de ouro e Seiya continuaram junto de Saori, Shun, Hyoga e Aioros.

Saori: Vejo que finalmente os cavaleiros de ouro estão todos reunidos no Santuário depois de longos anos.

Kamus: Sim Atena, estamos todos reunidos, mas temos uma pergunta.

Saori: Perguntem meus fiéis cavaleiros.

Aldebaran: Atena, nosso inimigo será Abel novamente?

Saori: Caros cavaleiros, ainda é muito cedo para responder essa pergunta, na hora certa vocês saberão, mas agora, vistam suas armaduras pois temos alguém para receber.

Assim os 11 cavaleiros de ouro, os cavaleiros de prata e Seiya foram para o salão das armaduras deixando apenas Saori, Shun, Hyoga e Aioros.

Logo todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos vestindo suas armaduras no salão central do templo, quando Saori falou:

Saori: Cavaleiros que lutam pela justiça, é chegada a hora de descer as 12 casas e lutar pelo bem da Terra. Avante cavaleiros, rumo a uma nova Guerra!!

Assim os cavaleiros começaram a deixar o templo de Atena. À frente vinha Atena seguida de seus cavaleiros de Ouro e depois a guarda de Prata. Os cavaleiros de bronze vinham ao lado de seus mestres com exceção de Seiya que caminhava ao lado de Aioros e Aioria.

Hyoga: Eu senti muito a falta de vocês mestres. – disse ele para Kamus e Crystal.

Kamus: Hyoga, seu verdadeiro mestre é Crystal e não eu.

Crystal: Ora mestre Kamus, Hyoga também te considera seu mestre porque tudo que ele aprendeu foi o senhor que me ensinou.

Kamus: Ora Crystal, você não precisa mais me chamar de mestre ou de senhor, agora nós somos todos iguais e lutaremos juntos por Atena.

Crystal: Tudo bem Kamus. – e deu um sorriso para seu mestre e para Hyoga que retribuíram com um sorriso de felicidade por estarem os três juntos.

Enquanto isso, na altura da casa de capricórnio, Seiya, Aioros e Aioria conversavam sobre os acontecimentos.

Aioria: Irmão, aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto nós ainda estávamos descansando?

Aioros: Sim.

Seiya: O que aconteceu?

Aioros: Hermes, o mensageiro dos Deuses, veio até o Santuário tentar matar Atena.

Aioria: Não acredito. Mas o que aconteceu com Hermes?

Aioros: Felizmente eu havia acordado um pouco antes disso e fui até o salão das armaduras vestir a de Sagitário. Quando eu saí do templo Hermes estava tentando asfixiar Atena, mas eu o acertei com uma Flecha Dourada.

Seiya: Mas você matou Hermes?

Aioros: Não. Ele fugiu e a Marin foi atrás dele. Então eu fui atrás dos dois e quando eu cheguei na casa de Sagitário eu vi que Hermes havia tirado a Flecha Dourada e ele feriu a Marin.

Aioria e Seiya: Como ela está? – perguntaram nervosos os dois.

Aioros: Acalmem-se, a Marin está bem. Ela está num quarto no Santuário se recuperando. A Shina está cuidando dela.

Seiya: O que? Quem você disse que estava cuidando da Marin?

Aioros: A Shina. – respondeu Aioros

Seiya: Logo se vê que você passou muito tempo longe do Santuário. Teria sido melhor se Hermes tivesse levado a Marin, assim ela estaria correndo menos perigo. A Shina vai matar a Marin.

Aioros: O que é isso Seiya? A Shina é uma amazona tão doce, por que ela machucaria a Marin?

Quando Seiya ia começar a "gritar" novamente Aioria o interrompeu.

Aioria: Isso não é hora para discutir isso Seiya. E você sabe que esse assunto rende muito tempo. É melhor deixarmos para outro dia, nós teremos muito tempo para conversar.

Seiya: É, você tem razão Aioria. Deixa pra lá Aioros, outro dia eu te conto.

Aioros: Tudo bem.

Aioria: Mas e o que aconteceu com Hermes irmão?

Aioros: Quando eu cheguei ele já havia fugido, mas ele deixou uma mensagem na parede da casa de Sagitário que dizia: VOCÊ VAI MORRER ATENA.

Seiya: O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

Aioria: Ai Seiya, eu sabia que você era tapado, mas não imaginava o quanto. É claro que isso foi um aviso. Você acha que ele voltará, eu digo, sozinho?

Aioros: Não, acho que não. Agora o exército de Atena está de pé. – e deu um sorriso para o irmão.

Os cavaleiros da Coroa do Sol já estavam impacientes quando o exército de Atena já estava passando pela casa de Câncer.

Abel: Acalmem-se meus cavaleiros, Atena já está bem próxima.

Ikki: Abel, por que seus cavaleiros têm tanta pressa em ver Atena?

Atlas: Cale a boca Fênix, nossa impaciência é resultado da sua teimosia de não nos deixar passar. Sua deusa não te ensinou como tratar um deus?

Abel: Cale-se Atlas. Fênix só está cumprindo com seu dever, e está fazendo muito bem feito Fênix.

Ikki: É que não sou um incompetente como seus cavaleiros.

Atlas, Berengue e Jaú: Fênix!!!!!!

Abel: Acalmem-se meus cavaleiros. E lembrem-se que ser realista não é uma característica de Fênix.

Ikki: O que você quis insinuar com isso Abel?

Shiryu: Ikki, é melhor você ficar calado. Atena já está a caminho.

Quando Shiryu acaba de falar com Ikki, Atena sai da casa de Áries seguida por sua legião de cavaleiros para o alívio de Shiryu.

Abel: Atena, minha irmã, quanto tempo não nos encontramos!

Atena: Sim Abel, meu irmão, faz muito tempo.

Abel: É uma pena que tenhamos nos encontrado apenas agora nesse tempo negro.

Atena: Sim Abel, é uma pena.

Abel: Cavaleiros da Coroa do Sol, onde estão seus modos? Ajoelhem-se diante de Atena, ela é uma Deusa.

Com isso, os cavaleiros de Abel se ajoelharam diante de Atena.

Ao ver a cena, Atena ordenou que seus cavaleiros fizessem a mesma coisa. Mas um cavaleiro continuou de pé. Era Ikki.

Atena: Ikki, por que você não se ajoelha?

Ikki: Atena, por que devo me ajoelhar diante de Abel? Ele passou o tempo que eu passei aqui insinuando que eu era um cavaleiro que fugia da realidade e até mesmo debochou porque eu não o deixei passar. Mas mesmo assim é à Deusa Atena a quem eu sirvo. Se eu tiver que me ajoelhar diante de alguém que esse alguém seja você. – dizendo isso Ikki virou as costas a Abel e se ajoelhou diante de Atena, que não gostou da postura de seu cavaleiro.

Atena: Ikki, o que houve com você?

Abel: Deixe minha irmã. Eu entendo que Fênix tem um gênio difícil – debochou Abel.

Atena: Mas, o que lhe traz aqui meu irmão Abel?

Abel: Atena, você já sabe que esses tempos estão muito conturbados, por isso vim procurar você, pois eu sei que você é uma Deusa sábia e lutará ao meu lado.

Atena: Entendo Abel, e sei sua opinião sobre tudo isso. Suas opiniões são iguais as minhas por isso é melhor lutarmos juntos dessa vez.

Abel: Eu sabia que você era muito sábia minha irmã.

Atena: Acho melhor ficarmos aqui mesmo no Santuário. Vamos para a sala do templo, lá poderemos conversar melhor, mas vamos esperar a chegada dele.

Abel: Sim, ele já está a caminho.

Os cavaleiros de Atena, que não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, olharam-se perguntado quem seria "ele". Foi quando Saga se levantou e se aproximou de Atena e perguntou:

Saga: Atena, ele é quem eu estou pensando?

Atena: Sim Saga, é ele mesmo.

Nesse momento um portal azul se abre um pouco atrás de Abel e seus cavaleiros. Desse Portal saem nove sobras que estavam ocultas pela claridade que o portal emitia. As sombras se aproximavam cada vez mais quando Aioros disse à Saga:

Aioros: Parece que lutaremos junto de nossos irmãos pela primeira vez.

Saga: Sim Aioros, agora estamos os quatro reunidos.

O portal foi sumindo e quando sumiu totalmente as sobras se revelaram. Eram Poseidon e seus Generais Marinas.

OI GALERA! GOSTARÍAMOS DE AGRADECER PELO CARINHO DE TODOS Q TÊM ACOMPANHADO AS NOSSAS FICS. MT OBRIGADO MESMO! VOU DEIXAR AQUI NOSSO E-MAIL E MSN, TOMARA Q APAREÇA DESTA VEZ.

MÚ: legolasrodrigues (hotmail)

AIORIA: renatosc1 (hotmail)


	6. A SITUAÇÃO NO OLIMPO

CAPÍTULO 6 – A SITUAÇÃO NO OLIMPO 

Poseidon: É muito bom ver que o exército de Atena e Abel está formado.

Atena: Que bom que veio se juntar a nós.

Poseidon: Nessa guerra os conflitos passados entre nós devem ser esquecidos, teremos que lutar lado a lado.

Atena: De minha parte não guardo nenhum rancor de você.

Poseidon: Que bom, eu digo o mesmo.

Abel: É melhor subirmos agora. Lá poderemos ter uma reunião particular e nossos cavaleiros poderão se confraternizar.

Atena: Sim, vamos.

Atena, Poseidon e Abel subiram para conversar.

Saga e Aioros esperavam Kanon chegar até eles.

Saga: Kanon, meu irmão, que bom que você está do nosso lado.

Kanon: Dessa vez nós lutaremos juntos até o fim Saga.

Os dois se abraçaram bem forte.

Aioros: É muito bom ver que muitos irmãos terão a honra de lutarem pela mesma causa agora.

Kanon abraçou Aioros e os três foram subindo as 12 casas.

Os três deuses entraram no templo de Atena para uma reunião entre eles. Os cavaleiros ficaram no pátio do templo.

Aioros: Hum, Saga e Kanon juntos. Acho que nosso inimigo passará problemas com essa dupla.

Kanon: Os irmãos Aioros e Aioria também darão muito trabalho para ele também.

Ikki que escutava a conversa, logo se intrometeu.

Ikki: Acho que vocês estão esquecendo de uma outra dupla.

Aioria: Claro Ikki. Você e o Shun também darão muito trabalho. – e riu

Shun: Mas acho que aquele trio vai deixar qualquer inimigo tremendo, nem que seja de frio. – e apontou para Hyoga, Kamus e Crystal que não se desgrudavam desde que se encontraram. Todos os seis irmãos riram da piada do Shun.

Seiya, Shiryu e Dohko estavam conversando num canto quando Marin chega e vai falar com Seiya.

Marin: Seiya!! Seiya!!

Seiya: Marin. Marin você está bem? O Aioros disse o que aconteceu.

Marin: Você está insinuando que eu sou uma amazona fraca?

Seiya: Não é isso Marin. É que é muita loucura sair correndo atrás de um deus.

Marin: Obrigado pela preocupação Seiya, mas eu estou bem. Ainda estou ferida, mas estou bem.

Dohko: Shiryu, acho melhor nós deixarmos esses dois a sós.Mestre e pupilo tem sempre muito o que conversar.

Shiryu: Sim mestre. – assim os dois saíram dali.

Shina estava caminhando pelo pátio quando foi abordada por alguém.

Aioros: Olá Shina.

Shina: Ah, olá Aioros. – disse Shina com os olhos brilhando de tanta alegria

Aioros: A Marin está bem?

Shina: Ah sim. Ela já está bem melhor, ela quis vir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Aioros: Hum, e você como está?

Shina: Ah ,eu? Ah eu estou bem, muito obrigada.

Aioros: Que bom Shina. – disse Aioros sorrindo.

Shina: Aioros me responda uma coisa. O que realmente está acontecendo?

Aioros: Ainda não foi bem esclarecido, mas Abel e Poseidon estão aqui junto de seus cavaleiros.

Shina: Abel e Poseidon?! Mas por que eles estão aqui?

Aioros: Isso nós ainda não sabemos ao certo, mas o que se sabe é que uma guerra está para começar e dessa vez Abel e Poseidon lutarão ao nosso lado.

Shina: Hum, que estranho. Mas contra quem nós vamos lutar?

Aioros: Isso nós cavaleiros ainda não sabemos. Nem os Marinas de Poseidon sabem.

Shina: E onde estão os deuses?

Aioros: Eles estão reunidos no templo de Atena. Parece que estão discutindo sobre o que vai acontecer. Mas quando acabar cada deus convocará seus cavaleiros para uma reunião e nessa eles nos contarão o que realmente está acontecendo.

Shina: Eu realmente não consigo me segurar de tanta curiosidade.

Aioros: Eu também Shina. Eu também. – disse Aioros.

Ikki não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar ali.

Ikki: Eu não vou continuar aqui.

E saiu andando.

Shun: Aonde você vai?

Ikki: Vou olhar o mar. – disse andando, de costas para todos.

Shun: E Atena?

Ikki: Ela não precisa de mim agora.

Shun: Mas, Ikki...

Aioros: Deixe-o ir. Ele está de cabeça quente, precisa refletir um pouco.

Enquanto isso, no templo de Atena, Atena, Abel e Poseidon começavam sua reunião.

Atena: Bem, acho que ainda temos muitas coisas a esclarecer.

Poseidon: Conte-me Atena. O que você quer saber?

Atena: O que realmente está acontecendo?

Poseidon: Bem, vejo que Abel não lhe adiantou nada.

Abel: Eu não tive a oportunidade.

Poseidon: Tudo bem, assim é melhor. Bem Atena, pelo que se vê você ainda não sabe o por que de nós termos nos aliado.

Atena: Sei apenas que nossas opiniões são iguais. Mas me conte como isso tudo aconteceu? Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas ainda não entendi como.

Poseidon: Bem Atena, conte-me o que você sabe.

Atena: Eu sinto que o cosmo de meu pai está ficando cada vez mais fraco, e que Hera está aumentando seu cosmo de uma forma rápida. Também sei que foi meu pai que ressuscitou todos.

Poseidon: Você está certa. O Olimpo se dividiu. Mas vou contar o que realmente aconteceu.

Atena: Por favor.

Poseidon: Como você mesma percebeu, seu pai está muito fraco. O motivo da fraqueza do pai de vocês é que Hera armou uma conspiração contra o Zeus. Hera conseguiu manter seu pai num encantamento profundo enquanto ele dormia e nesse tempo ela roubou seu cetro. Seu pai é o deus muito poderoso, mas seu cetro concentra boa parte de seu poder. Sem o cetro seu pai perde muita força e Hera se aproveitou disso para lançar um encanto em seu pai. Antes de cair no encantamento, Zeus usou seu cosmo restante para ressuscitar Abel e nossos cavaleiros, para que tivéssemos alguma chance de resistência. É claro que ela não conseguiu fazer isso sozinha, ela teve apoio de outros deuses. Ainda não sabemos exatamente quais são, temos que tomar cuidado com isso. Outros deuses também se voltaram contra Hera e vão ter que sair do Olimpo. Agora Hera tem uma grande parte do poder de seu pai. Nós não pudemos montar uma resistência no Olimpo então vamos montar a resistência aqui na Terra. Agora Hera quer tornar a Terra um novo mundo para ela e os deuses que estão ao seu lado, e quando dominar a Terra matará a maioria dos humanos e fará o resto de escravos. Os humanos não agüentarão isso por muito tempo e logo irão sumir do planeta.

Atena: Não acredito que isso aconteceu. Como meu pai pôde ter caído num encantamento?

Poseidon: Querida Atena, Hera é uma Deusa muito poderosa e agora ela possui poderes de seu pai também. E não podemos esquecer que ela está recebendo apoio de vários deuses, que ainda não sabemos exatamente quais são. Será uma difícil batalha. Mas nós não estamos sozinhos. Novos reforços chegarão em breve.

Abel: Acho que esses reforços já chegaram, sintam os cosmos.

Poseidon: É verdade, eles estão muito próximos.Vamos lá para fora do templo.

Atena: Sim.

E assim os três saíram do templo. Quando chegaram ao pátio todos os cavaleiros estavam olhando abismados para o céu. Quando Atena olhou, viu que um portal imenso, de várias cores havia aparecido em cima do pátio de seu templo.

Poseidon: Finalmente chegaram!

Do portal sai um raio de luz intenso que se joga contra o chão.


	7. NOVOS REFORÇOS

CAPÍTULO 7 – NOVOS REFORÇOS 

O portal começa a se fechar, mas uma bola de luz fica no chão do pátio do templo. Dela começa a exalar um perfume suave, parecia que havia um imenso jardim exalando o perfume de suas flores. Quando se desfez, todos ficaram surpresos ao verem nove lindas mulheres, todas com cabelos longos e sedosos e juntos delas havia quatro cavaleiros usando armaduras que reluziam a luz do sol da tarde. Das nove mulheres sete delas eram amazonas e usavam máscara e armaduras que tinham aparência de flores. As outras duas mulheres eram duas deusas: Deméter e Afrodite.

Shiryu: Saori, como eles conseguiram chegar diretamente aqui no seu templo sem passar pelas doze casas?

Saori: Eu deixei eles entrarem, abrindo a barreira cósmica que protege o templo e as casas.

Poseidon: Sejam bem-vindas!

Deméter: Se tratando de você, de Atena e de Abel, tenho certeza de que seremos bem recebidas.

Poseidon: Deméter, como sempre doce. E você Afrodite, fez boa viagem?

Afrodite: Sim, muito obrigada. – disse a deusa do amor sorrindo para o tio.

Deméter: Olá Deusa Atena, sou irmã de seu pai, meu nome é Deméter.

Atena: Olá. – disse Atena olhando para os quatro cavaleiros que usavam armadura brilhantes que se ajoelharam diante dela e dos outros dois deuses. – Esses quatro são seus cavaleiros?

Deméter: Sim. Deixe-me apresenta-los. Esse é Phael de ônix. – disse a Deusa apontando para um homem que usava uma armadura negra feita de pedras ônix. – Esse é Renatus de safira. – disse apontando para um outro homem que usava uma armadura azul feita de safira. – Esses são seus pupilos, Ulmo de rubi é discípulo de Phael, - e apontou para um menino um pouco mais velho que os cavaleiros de bronze que usava uma armadura vermelha feita de rubi. – e esse é Martinus de esmeralda, discípulo de Renatus. – e apontou para o outro menino da mesma idade de Ulmo que usava uma armadura verde feita de esmeralda.

Atena: Tenho certeza de que serão de muita ajuda nessa batalha. – disse Atena sorrindo.

Afrodite: Olá minha irmã Atena. – disse Afrodite.

Atena: Olá Afrodite. Você é minha irmã, mas nós nunca havíamos nos encontrado nessa encarnação.

Afrodite: Sim. E essas são minhas amazonas. Bem, deixarei que elas mesmas se apresentem.

Eu sou Romilda, a amazona de orquídea.

Eu sou Lilith, a amazona de azaléia.

Eu sou Mai, a amazona de lírio.

Eu sou Hilde, a amazona de cróton.

Eu sou Tarsila, a amazona de dália.

Eu sou Dejanira, a amazona de margarida.

E eu sou a amazona de rosa.

Shiryu: "Então cada uma representa um tipo de flor. Por que será que a amazona de rosa foi a única que não disse o nome?".

Os cavaleiros de ouro comentavam baixo entre eles:

Máscara da Morte: Então a gente vai lutar ao lado dessas gostosas ai. To começando a gostar dessa batalha.

Afrodite de peixes: "Até parece que você precisa de um motivo pra gostar de batalha. O seu negócio é ver sangue".

Aioria: É mesmo, elas são muito gostosas.

Saga: Aquela ali, a Romilda, é a mais gostosa de todas.

Shura: Não sei não, é um páreo duro.

Miro: A Hilde também é muito gostosa.

Aldebaran: A Mai é bem gostosa hein...

Mu: Falem mais baixo, elas vão acabar ouvindo. Nossa, elas são gostosas demais...

Shaka: "A Tarsila é a melhor de todas".

Kamus: "Prefiro a Dejanira".

Aioros: "Mais bela que a Shina eu duvido que elas sejam".

Dohko: Hehehe, vocês me lembram de quando eu e o Shion quando éramos jovens.

Mu: Por que o meu mestre também não foi revivido?

Dohko: ...

Enquanto isso, Shiryu e Hyoga observavam os cavaleiros e amazonas que chegaram.

Hyoga: Essas amazonas são poderosas. Até que ponto deve chegar o cosmo delas?

Shiryu: Não sei, mas deve ser um ponto muito alto.

Hyoga: O que você achou daqueles quatro ali?

Shiryu: É evidente que o de safira e o de ônix são os mais fortes. O cosmo dos dois é surpreendente para um cavaleiro. Há uma diferença enorme dos dois para os de rubi e esmeralda.

Hyoga: É verdade, o cosmo deles é até diferente. Não sei se nós teríamos condições de vencê-los.

Saori viu que seus cavaleiros não estavam mais querendo ficar ali.

Saori: Eu acho melhor os cavaleiros andarem um pouco, para se distrair.

Os outros deuses concordaram.

Saori: Vão dar uma volta, ver o mar... Tentem relaxar.

Phael: Vamos Lilith?

Lilith: Claro, vamos sim.

Renatus: E você Romilda, vem com a gente?

Romilda: Vou.

Assim as amazonas de azaléia e orquídea foram com eles.

Saga: Parece que o azul ta com ela.

Shaka: Cavaleiro de safira, Saga.

Saga: Ah Shaka, não enche.

Quase todos saíram dali para andar um pouco.

A amazona de rosa ficou olhando para os cavaleiros de Atena, parecia estar procurando por algum deles.

Ikki estava na parte das pedras, sentado, olhando o mar. Desde a batalha contra Hades a imagem de Pandora não saía da sua cabeça. Ele também pensava em Esmeralda, mas nem tanto quanto antes.

Seus pensamentos o deixam confuso, não é?

Ikki: Aioros? Parece até que sabe o que eu estou pensando...

Aioros: Deixa eu adivinhar... Está pensando em Esmeralda.

Ikki: Como sabe de Esmeralda?

Aioros: Eu morri, esqueceu? Passei muito tempo no Elíseos, e tive o prazer de conhecê-la. Ela é muito legal.

Ikki parou de olhar para Aioros e voltou a olhar o mar.

Aioros: Não é só nela que você está pensando. Aposto que é outra garota.

É sim, a Pandora. – Shun ouviu um pedaço da conversa antes de chegar.

Ikki: Assim como a Esmeralda, também morreu porque eu não fui forte o suficiente pra salvá-la.

Shun: Não fale assim Ikki, você não teve como evitar que elas morressem. Você é um dos melhores cavaleiros de Atena, se dependesse de você elas estariam vivas.

Ikki: Belas palavras Shun, mas isso não muda o fato de que as duas morreram por me proteger.

Aioros: Ikki, se um dia você ficasse diante das duas, o que faria?

Ikki: Eu não sei. Seria ótimo ver as duas vivas de novo, mas não sei qual escolheria. Peraí Aioros, você ta sabendo de alguma coisa?

Quando Ikki olhou pra trás, Aioros não estava mais.

Ikki: "Será que as duas estão vivas?".

Shun: Estranho, ele sumiu de repente...

Ikki: Já deve ta de saco cheio de me ouvir.

Ikki se levanta e se dirige a Shun.

Ikki: Temos que pensar apenas na batalha que virá.

Shun: É assim que se fala irmão! Não vale a pena ficar remoendo coisas que já passaram e que só vão te fazer mal. Tente olhar para frente.

Ikki: "Vou olhar Shun. E não vou deixar que você também morra".

Alguém observava Ikki e ouviu toda a conversa.

Na parte do penhasco, quatro amigos sentam embaixo de uma árvore para conversar.

Lilith: Nossa... Como é linda a vista do mar daqui de cima!

Romilda: O mar me tranqüiliza. Me faz esquecer por um instante do derramamento de sangue que está por vir.

Renatus: Você ta com medo de lutar?

Romilda: Não, eu gosto de lutar, quem não gosta de lutar é a Lilith.

Lilith: É, eu não gosto muito de lutar, mas não tenho medo de morrer. Eu temo é pelo resultado dessa guerra.

Phael: Se fracassarmos será o fim de tudo.

Romilda: Não vamos fracassar. Não podemos.

Renatus: Eu lutarei até a morte, se necessário.

Phael: Eu também. Foram vinte anos de treinamento duro, agora é a hora de usar tudo o que aprendemos.

Romilda: Vinte anos atrás... Foi quando eu e a Lilith conhecemos vocês dois.

Lilith: É mesmo... A gente tinha quatro anos, e eles cinco.

Romilda: Vocês foram os únicos que valeu a pena ter conhecido. São totalmente diferentes daqueles nojentos.

Lilith: Nem me lembre.

Renatus: Eu não conheço nenhum deles.

Romilda: Não perdeu nada. Eu só não parti a cara de algum deles porque Afrodite não permitia que a gente brigasse com ninguém.

Phael: Eu conheci um deles.

Renatus: Aquele que você deu umas porradas né.

Phael: É. Ele tava querendo agarrar a Lilith a força.

Lilith: Aí o Phael apareceu e deu uma surra daquelas nele. Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais chegou perto de mim. Nesse momento os quatro ficaram em silêncio olhando para o horizonte.

Renatus: É a primeira vez que venho para a Terra desde que Deméter levou o Phael e eu pro Olimpo.

Phael: Ela achou a gente quando éramos bebês. Se ela não tivesse nos encontrado teríamos morrido.

Renatus: É mesmo. Estávamos à beira da morte quando ela nos achou e pegou pra criar e treinar. Foi até por isso que ela nos deu esses nomes. Eu porque fui praticamente renascido, e você porque foi curado.

Romilda: Por que você acha que Deméter pegou logo você e o Phael?

Renatus: Foi sorte ela ter nos achado.

Romilda: Há muitas crianças à beira da morte nesse mundo. Será que foi só por causa dos seus lindos olhos azuis e do belo cabelo loiro do Phael?

Renatus: Eu acho que ela não teve interesses especiais na gente. Somos apenas órfãos, assim como vocês, nossos discípulos e as outras amazonas de Afrodite.

Lilith: Quem será que vamos enfrentar?

Renatus: Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou acabar com aquele desgraçado.

Renatus se levanta.

Phael: Se acalme Renatus. Eu também vou lutar contra ele.

Renatus:Vou voltar. Deméter pode estar precisando de alguma coisa. Até mais.

Ele volta para onde estão os deuses.

Lilith: O que houve pra deixar ele assim? Não to entendendo nada.

Phael: Ele sempre fica assim quando lembra desse assunto.

Romilda: Que assunto? E quem é esse desgraçado que ele falou?

Phael: Vocês não sabem?

Lilith: Não.

Phael: Então ele esqueceu de contar. Já que ele esqueceu, vou contar agora. Ele disse mesmo que ia contar pra vocês.

Romilda: Então conta. De qual desgraçado ele tava falando?

Phael: Hades.

Lilith e Romilda: O QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!

Romilda: Mas não é possível...

Lilith: Atena acabou com ele.

Phael: Sim, ela acabou com ele. Mas ele foi revivido.

Romilda: Que droga!

Lilith: Também, já era de se esperar. Abel e Poseidon também foram revividos. Não deve ter sido difícil pra Hera reviver ele.

Romilda: Ta, mas qual é o motivo desse ódio especial por Hades?

Phael: É um belo motivo. E tem nome: Perséfone.

Romilda: "Quem será essa tal de Perséfone? O que ela pode ter de tão especial?".

Romilda ficou tão mal com o que acabara de ouvir que não conseguiu falar nada.

Lilith: Quem é Perséfone?

Phael: É a filha de Deméter.

Lilith: Quantos anos ela tem?

Phael: Não sei exatamente. É mais nova que a gente.

Lilith: Por que eu a Romilda nunca a vimos no Olimpo?

Phael: Ela não vivia no Olimpo. A reencarnação dela nasceu na Terra, e ela descobriu que era a reencarnação de Perséfone nesse ano.

Lilith: Então quando ela descobriu foi para o Olimpo.

Phael: Isso mesmo. Foi quando nós a conhecemos. Eu me tornei um grande amigo dela, e o Renatus...

Romilda: Ela também o ama?

Phael: Sim, eles se amam muito, apesar de que não tinham compromisso. Eles não queriam que Deméter soubesse de nada.

Lilith: E onde Hades entra nessa história?

Phael: Quando o selo de Atena perdeu a validade e ele foi libertado, ele quis que Perséfone fosse sua esposa, e foi buscá-la pessoalmente. Lógico que tentamos impedir, eu e ele começamos a lutar contra ele. Depois o Ulmo e o Martinus apareceram e também começaram a lutar. Mas todo o esforço foi inútil. Fomos derrotados.

Lilith: E Deméter?

Phael: Ela disse que não era hora de lutar contra Hades, porque provavelmente teríamos que nos sacrificar pra derrotá-lo.

Lilith: Por que ela não lutou?

Phael: Porque ela precisaria de nós pra vencê-lo. Ela não tinha ensinado as técnicas especiais pra mim e pro Phael. Mas agora, que já dominamos essa técnica, vamos lutar. E ela também sabia que Hades não faria nada de mal com Perséfone.

Lilith: Agora entendo porque o Renatus ficou daquele jeito. E você Phael, não se apaixonou por ela também?

Phael: Não, não teria como eu me apaixonar por ela, eu já...

Romilda: Já o que Phael?

Phael: Nada. "Eu já amava você antes de conhecer a Perséfone, Lilith".

Lilith: "Quem será que ele ama? Como eu queria que fosse eu...".

Phael: Por que vocês vieram de máscara? Nenhuma amazona de Afrodite usa máscara. – Phael resolveu mudar de assunto, antes que Romilda continuasse perguntando.

Romilda: Está bem, vou te contar.

Marin estava sentada no topo de um dos morros que cerca o santuário, quando chega o cavaleiro que ela gostaria de estar perto sempre.

Aioria: Marin, você vai ficar bem mesmo?

Marin: Vou, o ferimento foi muito profundo, mas vou me recuperar.

Aioria: Ainda ta sangrando.

Marin: É, ainda não parou de sangrar. Eu pensei que Hermes quisesse me matar na casa de sagitário.

Aioria: Não repita isso nem brincando. Eu nem sei o que eu faria se você morresse. E eu nem consegui acordar.

Marin: Não seria culpa sua, você usou todo o seu cosmo pra quebrar o muro das lamentações.

Aioria: Foi a primeira vez que os doze cavaleiros de ouro uniram seus cosmos e morreram juntos.

Marin: Pena que foi trágico. Deve ter passado mil coisas pela sua cabeça naquela hora.

Aioria: Não. Eu só pensava em uma coisa.

Marin: Abrir uma passagem no muro para os cavaleiros de bronze irem salvar Atena. É verdade, é a única coisa que você poderia pensar naquele momento.

Aioria: Não era nisso que eu pensava. Eu tinha certeza de que ia dar tudo certo.

Marin: Ah, não? Então o que era?

Aioria senta ao lado de Marin e olha nos olhos dela.

Aioria: Quando eu fui revivido junto com os outros pra quebrar o muro, eu sabia que ia morrer de novo. Não me importo de morrer lutando, mas a antes eu só queria te ver pela última vez. Eu só pensava em você naquele momento, só penso em você. Te amo desde que te conheci, quando você ganhou a armadura de águia. Eu precisava te dizer isso antes que as batalhas comecem e eu morra novamente.

Marin se aproxima de Aioria, e fica acariciando o rosto do cavaleiro de leão.

Marin: Aioria... Quando você morreu, eu morri por dentro. Você não pode morrer nessa batalha. Viva e fique comigo, não me deixe sozinha nunca mais.

Eles foram se aproximando, até que seus lábios se tocaram.

O som das pequenas ondas do mar batendo nas pedras, a brisa suave do fim da tarde e a beleza do pôr-do-sol eram fatores perfeitos para aquele momento mágico, e eles desejavam que aquele beijo nunca terminasse.

Phael: Então foi por isso que vocês vieram de máscara.

Lilith: É, foi por isso.

Phael: Agora eu entendi. Estranhei quando vi vocês de máscara. Já vi milhares de vezes o rosto de todas vocês.

Romilda: Mas amanhã essa situação vai acabar e não vamos mais usar máscara.

Lilith: Já anoiteceu, não é melhor a gente voltar?

Phael: É mesmo, vamos voltar.

Atena: Anoiteceu. Vamos dormir agora, amanhã temos muita coisa a acertar.

Deméter: Temos que definir a estratégia a ser usada.

Abel: É verdade, definir uma boa estratégia já é um passo para a vitória.

Poseidon: Certo, então amanhã faremos um conselho.

Afrodite: Vamos começar ao nascer do sol, um conselho importante como esse pode demorar um dia inteiro.

Atena: Está bem, amanhã ao nascer do sol.

Quase todos já haviam voltado. Phael, Romilda e Lilith acabam de chegar.

Atena: Já estão todos aí?

Seiya: Só faltam o Aioria e a Marin.

Miro: É muita coincidência, não acham?

Máscara da morte: Conversando sobre a batalha tenho certeza que não estão.

Seiya: É, eles tão tendo um assunto muito mais interessante.

Hyoga: Seiya, só você mesmo para falar isso alto.

Seiya: O que eu falei de demais?

Ikki: Nada, imagina... Agora o santuário todo ta comentando.

Atena: Vamos dormir.

Aioros: Não é melhor deixar sentinelas aqui na frente?

Abel: Ótimo, muito bem lembrado! Quem é você cavaleiro?

Aioros: Aioros de sagitário.

Abel: Esse cosmo... Eu conheço você...

Flashback

"Abel se preparava para atacar novamente Saori, mas é impedido por Seiya que lhe ameaça com o arco e flecha de Sagitário. O mundo todo está nas mãos de Pégasus. O perverso irmão de Athena avisa que Seiya não poderá vencê-lo, pois para tanto, o Cavaleiro teria de ter um cosmo de deus, ainda mais forte que dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Saori se volta contra o irmão, uma vez que a deusa percebe que existe outra entidade controlando os atos de Abel. Seiya permanece em posição de ataque. O Cavaleiro de Bronze, para o pânico de Abel, alcança um cosmo de deus, usando dos ensinamentos de Saga, ataca sua flecha contra a concentração de energia que Abel acumulava em suas mãos. A flecha de Sagitário, junto com o cosmo de Seiya, se funde ao próprio golpe do vilão e atravessam o coração de Abel, que morre".

Fim do flashback

Abel: O cosmo e a armadura... São seus.

Aioros: Isso mesmo.

Abel: Parabéns, você é um excelente cavaleiro!

Abel: "Quero ficar longe dele".

Atena: Jabú, Nachi, Ichi, Geki e Ban ficam aquí de sentinelas.

Jabú: Tudo bem Saori, ficaremos aquí.

Saori: Quando os dois chegarem, diga ao Aioria para dormir na casa dele e para a Marin subir para o meu templo. Agora vamos.

Jabú: Certo, vou avisar.

Todos subiram para os lugares onde iriam dormir. Bem, é claro que nem todos iriam dormir tranqüilamente.


	8. O CONSELHO DOS ALIADOS

CAPÍTULO 8 – O CONSELHO DOS ALIADOS

Aioria estava deitado na sua cama, pensando no fim de tarde maravilhoso que tivera.

Shaka: Finalmente vocês se acertaram.

Aioria: De quem você ta falando?

Shaka: Você sabe muito bem. Da Marin, é claro.

Aioria: Como você sabe de mim e da Marin?

Shaka: Aioria, você pensa que eu sou idiota? Eu já tinha percebido os olhares entre vocês há muito tempo. E eu quase não saía da minha casa.

Aioria: Então quer dizer que muita gente já sabe.

Shaka: Muita gente sabia que você e a Marin se amam. Agora até os cavaleiros que acabaram de chegar do Olimpo já sabem que vocês estão juntos, porque alguém fez o favor de contar pra todo mundo.

Seiya: Ah, qual é, eu não falei por mal.

Aioria: Só podia ser você mesmo Seiya...

Seiya: A Marin ta no templo da Saori né?

Aioria: Ta. Os cavaleiros de bronze que tão de sentinelas avisaram que Atena organizou os cavaleiros para dormir em todas as casas. Aqui na minha casa tem uns dez colchonetes, contando com o de vocês dois.

Shaka: Na minha casa também devem ter vários. É melhor dormirmos agora. Amanhã eles vão fazer um conselho e decidir a melhor estratégia a ser usada nessa guerra.

Seiya: "Onde deve ta a Seika? Amanhã eu vou perguntar pra Marin, com certeza ela sabe".

Depois da conversa, os três adormeceram. Todos pareciam dormir tranqüilamente no Santuário, mas alguém não estava tendo bons sonhos.

Um homem de armadura azul e preta joga Shun novamente contra a parede. Shun está muito fraco, com a armadura quebrada e sem as correntes. O homem se aproxima dele, que está quase desmaiado no chão. Ele pega uma lança que estava pendurada na parede, aponta na direção do coração de Shun, prepara-se para atirar a lança... Estraçalha a parte da armadura de Andrômeda que protegia o coração (que já estava toda rachada) de Shun com a ponta da lança...

Uma espada dourada e brilhante estava indo na direção de alguém... Ela foi arremessada por alguém... Na direção de alguém fraco e com a armadura completamente destruída... Na direção de Saori!

Ikki acordou muito nervoso depois dessas duas premonições.

Ikki: "A Saori também... Então os dois vão morrer? O que eu posso fazer pra salvá-los? Por que eu recebo esses avisos?".

Ikki ficou pensando nessas premonições por muito tempo. Ele tinha dois deveres agora além de salvar a Terra. Proteger Shun e Saori. Depois de pensar muito no assunto, ele conseguiu dormir.

O sol já estava nascendo, e os deuses e alguns cavaleiros já estavam de pé no salão do templo.

Afrodite: O sol nasceu. Vamos começar o conselho.

Deméter: Sim, não podemos perder tempo. Mas não acho que seja justo somente nós Deuses participarmos desse conselho. Acho que cada um de nós deve escolher cavaleiros para participar também.

Atena: Sim, eu acho justo, pois os cavaleiros também têm o direito de dar suas opiniões. Eu escolho Aioros e Dohko.

Abel: "Atena e seus cavaleiros...".

Poseidon: Estou plenamente de acordo. Escolho Sorento e Kanon.

Afrodite: Também concordo. Escolho Romilda e Lilith.

Deméter: Escolho Renatus e Phael. E você Abel, o que acha?

Abel: Acho que já estamos perdendo tempo demais. Vamos começar logo.

Deméter: "Abel está agindo de uma forma muito estranha... Só não tenho certeza do motivo".

Geki: Amanheceu.

Ban: Já podemos subir?

Nachi: Não. Vamos esperar até que Atena ordene.

Ichi: Olhem! Tem duas moças vindo pra cá.

Jabú: Aquela ali eu conheço.

As duas chegaram onde os cincos cavaleiros de bronze estavam, na frente da escadaria que levava a casa de Áries.

Shunrey: Olá cavaleiros de bronze.

Eiri: Eles são cavaleiros de bronze Shunrey?

Shunrey: São sim.

Eiri: Esses eu não conheço.

Ban: O que as senhoritas desejam?

Shunrey: Falar com o Shiryu e o Hyoga. Podemos?

Ichi: Acho que sim. Atena está num conselho com os outros deuses e não vai acabar tão cedo.

Nachi: Eu vou lá chamar os dois. Eles tão na casa de Áries né?

Jabú: Sim.

Então Nachi subiu até a casa de Áries e levou-os até o começo da escadaria, onde Shunrey e Eiri estavam.

Shunrey: Shiryu, que bom te ver são e salvo! – ela correu até ele e o abraçou, emocionada.

Shiryu: Fique calma Shunrey. Eu estou ótimo. – ainda abraçado com ela. – Vamos sair pra conversar. Atena não vai precisar de mim hoje.

Hyoga chegou até Eiri e os eles se cumprimentaram com dois beijos no rosto.

Hyoga: Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Eiri: É mesmo...

Hyoga: Eu tava com muita saudade de você.

Eiri: Eu também.

Hyoga: E a Mino, por que não veio?

Eiri: Ela teve que tratar algumas coisas no orfanato, mas não deve demorar. Amanhã ela já deve estar aqui. Podemos ficar aqui por um tempo?

Hyoga: Claro, vamos adorar receber vocês. Quer sair comigo? Tenho muitas coisas pra te contar.

Eiri: Quero, estou muito curiosa pra ouvir o que você tem pra me dizer.

Atena levou todos a uma sala, e nela havia uma enorme mesa redonda, com várias cadeiras.

Atena: Vamos começar. Sentem por favor.

Então os deuses e seus cavaleiros, menos os de Abel, que ele não quis levar, sentaram-se em uma cadeira.

Atena: Sejam bem-vindos à sala de reunião.

Afrodite: É muito bonita. – disse Afrodite olhando os adornos nas paredes e nas pilastras.

Atena: Acomodem-se para começarmos o conselho. Poseidon, comece.

Seiya tinha acabado de acordar.

Seiya: O conselho já começou Shaka?

Shaka: Sim. Atena acabou de entrar na sala de reunião, e levou o Aioros e o Dohko para participar também.

Seiya: Tenho certeza de que eles se sairão bem.

Shaka: Eu também, Atena fez uma ótima escolha.

Seiya: Agora eu vou procurar a Marin. Quero que ela me leve onde minha irmã está.

Shaka: Creio que você só vai conseguir falar com a Marin amanhã.

Seiya: Por que?

Shaka: Você está vendo o Aioria aqui? Ele já saiu com a Marin, e só deve voltar à noite.

Seiya: Que droga... Vou ter que esperar mais um dia...

Poseidon: Bom, não temos muitas opções.

Kanon: Não sabemos o que nosso inimigo planeja.

Romilda: E isso nos deixa sem ação.

Phael: Esse silêncio é um perigo.

Lilith: Mas não devem demorar pra fazerem alguma coisa.

Aioros: Já fizeram. O Hermes já apareceu pra tentar matar Atena. E deixou aquela mensagem.

Sorento: Eu vi. Hermes quis dizer que eles atacarão novamente. E não deve demorar muito.

Renatus: Não podemos nos separar. Se estivermos juntos eles pensarão duas vezes antes de tomarem alguma atitude.

Dohko: Excelente! Isso mesmo cavaleiros! Estão na linha de raciocínio certa.

Atena: Eu acho que a nossa presença não é necessária. – brincou a deusa da sabedoria.

Deméter: É verdade. Eles são mais inteligentes que nós. – Concordando com Atena.

Afrodite: Eles são ótimos.

Poseidon: Se todos os cavaleiros fossem como eles venceríamos sem muita dificuldade.

Abel: O mal dos humanos é achar que são superiores aos deuses.

Nesse momento todas as atenções se voltaram a Abel.

Shiryu e Shunrey estavam em um quiosque de frente para o mar, um pouco longe do Santuário.

Shunrey: É bom ver esse movimento de pessoas. Lá nos cinco picos eu fico tão sozinha...

Shiryu decidiu contar logo sobre a nova batalha, embora soubesse qual seria a reação de Shunrey. Ele tomou um gole de suco e olhou para ela.

Shiryu: Em breve eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Shunrey: Como assim em breve? Você não vai voltar comigo pros cinco picos? – Ela já estava começando a perceber o que Shiryu iria lhe dizer.

Shiryu: Vou voltar com você, mas não agora.

Shunrey abaixou a cabeça.

Shunrey: É outra batalha, não é?

Shiryu: É. Eu tenho que lutar. É a última batalha.

Os olhos de Shunrey se encheram de lágrimas.

Shunrey: A última batalha... Sempre foi a última batalha... Desde aquela luta contra o Seiya no torneio intergaláctico. Shiryu, eu não gosto nem de lembrar daquele dia... Você quase morreu. Depois foram os cavaleiros negros, os cavaleiros de prata... Você teve que se cegar em uma dessas lutas. Depois vieram várias outras batalhas, e você quase morreu nelas também. – Shunrey falava num tom baixo, com a voz trêmula. – Não estou pedindo que seja um covarde, mas eu tenho medo, muito medo de você morrer dessa vez. – Várias lágrimas começaram a correr dos olhos de Shunrey.

Shiryu se levantou da sua cadeira, ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira de Shunrey e segurou suas mãos.

Shiryu: Shunrey, eu entendo o seu lado, mas tenho que lutar. Se eu e meus amigos não tivéssemos enfrentado todas essas batalhas, não estaríamos aqui agora. Mas você está certa. Não acho justo que você fique sozinha nos cinco picos esperando por um cara que não pode te dar toda a atenção que você merece. Se você me disser que não vai mais esperar por mim, eu vou entender, apesar de te amar muito.

Shunrey: Shiryu. É claro que eu te espero, eu te amo do jeito que você é, e me orgulho muito da sua coragem e do seu caráter. Desculpe-me por te cobrar tanto. Só quero te pedir uma coisa...

Shiryu: O que?

Shunrey: Vá, lute, vença e volte. Estou te esperando.

Ela se levantou da sua cadeira, e os dois se beijaram por um longo tempo.

Atena: Abel, não entendo o motivo de tanto orgulho.

Abel: Com certeza eles virão para a Terra em breve. Então não adianta pensar apenas em se defender. O confronto é inevitável. – disse ignorando o comentário feito por Atena.

Poseidon: Você tem razão. Então o que faremos?

Abel: Temos que ser realistas. Nossos cavaleiros, com exceção dos de Deméter e Afrodite, estão fracos, e não têm condições de combate.

Deméter: Eu também percebi isso. Qual é o seu plano.

Abel: Assim como nós, eles também estão fracos, e não terão condições de abrir portais para a Terra tão cedo.

Afrodite: Onde você pretende chegar?

Abel: Temos que descansar e treinar até nos recuperar e aperfeiçoar. Um mês é tempo suficiente para isso. Durante esse tempo, os deuses ainda não terão condições de abrir os portais e vir atacar. Vocês que vieram do Olimpo sabem quais são os deuses que teremos que enfrentar?

Já havia anoitecido. Hyoga e Eiri estavam vendo as estrelas em um lugar não muito longe do Santuário.

Eiri: Nossa... Foram muitas batalhas! Imagino pelo que você deve ter passado...

Hyoga: Foram momentos difíceis, mas valeu a pena.

Eiri: Você não se arrepende de nada?

Hyoga: Só me arrependo de ter te visto tão pouco.

Eiri: Hyoga... Eu também estava morrendo de vontade de te ver. Por isso eu vim pra cá. Eu precisava te ver de qualquer jeito.

Hyoga: Você está querendo dizer que...

Eiri: Que te amo. Você mexeu muito comigo na última vez que nos vimos. Olhe, uma estrela cadente! Será que essa noite vai ter o mesmo desfecho daquela noite em que apareceu uma estrela cadente?

Hyoga: Não. Desta vez vai ser bem diferente...

Hyoga se aproximou de Eiri e a beijou.

Phael: Ares...

Lilith: Éris...

Romilda: Hera...

Renatus: Aquele desgraçado do Hades...

Atena: Não acredito... Ele está vivo?!

Deméter: Infelizmente sim. O irresponsável do Dionísio também está contra nós.

Poseidon: Dionísio é um idiota que não pensa nos próprios atos.

Afrodite: O meu ex-marido também está contra nós.

Poseidon: O Hefesto também?! Não me diga que...

Afrodite: Sim, ele está forjando várias armaduras.

Atena: E os outros?

Afrodite: Estão neutros até agora.

Abel: E podem se tornar nossos inimigos a qualquer momento. A situação é grave. Temos que treinar todos os cavaleiros antes das batalhas.

Todos concordaram.

Abel: Que assim seja.

Atena: Então o conselho está terminado.

Quando o conselho acabou, Aioria, Marin, Shiryu, Shunrey, Hyoga, Eiri e todos os outros cavaleiros estavam no pátio do templo quando todos saíram da sala de reunião e Poseidon falou:

Poseidon: Cavaleiros da Aliança, o dia de hoje serviu como uma confraternização entre vocês. Daqui para frente não haverá mais nenhum dia de tranqüilidade como esse. Estejam preparados para tudo, defendam seus ideais com suas vidas.

Quando Poseidon termina de falar, cada cavaleiro grita o nome de seu Deus protegido.

Aê galera, valeu pelos comentários, que bom que vocês gostaram do 7º capítulo. Esperamos que vocês gostem deste capítulo também. Continuem comentando, gostando ou não. Até o próximo capítulo, valeu!!!


	9. O ARCOÍRIS OBSCURO

CAPÍTULO 9 – O ARCO-ÍRIS OBSCURO 

Os cavaleiros continuavam gritando o nome dos seus deuses protegidos.

Poseidon: Veja Atena, agora parece que eles estão começando a se empolgar para lutar.

Atena: Se dependesse de mim, não iriam se empolgar, porque não haveria guerra, mas infelizmente não depende de mim. Não queria que eles morressem.

Poseidon: Eu também não desejo essa guerra, mas precisamos lutar. Se acalme Atena, talvez nem morram tantos assim.

Seiya foi correndo falar com Marin, antes que ela saísse novamente com Aioria no dia seguinte.

Marin: Aconteceu alguma coisa Seiya?

Seiya: Marin, cadê a Seika?

Marin: Ta na minha casa. Me desculpe Seiya, eu devia ter lembrado de te levar pra ver a sua irmã. Amanhã bem cedo você vai lá.

Seiya: Não vou nem conseguir dormir nessa noite.

Poseidon: Agora vamos todos dormir. Amanhã começaremos um treinamento pela tarde.

Ao ouvirem Poseidon falar em treinamento, os cavaleiros ficaram perguntando que tipo de treinamento seria esse.

Poseidon: É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Nós, deuses, treinaremos vocês, para que aperfeiçoem suas técnicas e tenham melhores condições de vencer. Agora vamos dormir. Começaremos o treinamento ao meio dia.

Então todos foram dormir. Duas horas depois já estavam todos dormindo. Nem todos iriam dormir até o sol nascer. Alguém estava prestes a acordar.

Shiryu está no topo de uma montanha, e Ikki o observava do topo de outra montanha. Shiryu apenas dizia: Adeus!... Ikki não conseguia falar nada.

Alguns esquimós estão presos dentro de um iglu. Por dentro, só há escuridão. Outros esquimós estão tentando quebrar o iglu pelo lado de fora, mas não conseguem nem arranhar a parede de gelo. Os esquimós estão morrendo do lado de dentro.

Ikki acordou após ter esses dois sonhos.

Ikki: "O que significa isso? O Shiryu também vai morrer? E esse último sonho... Foi o mais estranho de todos que eu já tive. Não entendi o que quer dizer... Não consegui ver o rosto de nenhum dos esquimós... Eu só consegui ver...".

Seika levantou meio sonolenta e olhou o relógio.

Seika: "Ainda são quatro e meia. Acho que vou dormir de novo".

Quando ela estava voltando para a cama, começou a ouvir gritos.

Seika: "Quem estaria gritando a uma hora dessas? Peraí... É o meu nome... Estão me chamando... Essa voz...".

Seika reconheceu a voz que estava gritando seu nome, e saiu correndo para a porta, e quando abriu, pulou no colo do menino que ela não procurava por vários anos.

Seika: Seiya!!!

Seiya: Seika!!!

Seika: Seiya... Como você cresceu, ficou forte! Que bom que você ta tão bem! Tive tanto medo Seiya...

Seiya: Eu também tive muito medo Seika. Medo de não te encontrar. Eu só lutei no torneio intergaláctico pra que você me visse. Depois aconteceram tantas coisas...

Seika: A Marin me contou mais ou menos, desde quando ela começou a te treinar até agora. Estou muito orgulhosa de você. Vamos entrar, aí você me conta tudo.

Os dois entraram e começaram a contar o que tinha acontecido desde que se separaram.

Amanheceu, e os cavaleiros estavam acordando. Uns estavam aproveitando para dormir mais antes que o treinamento começasse, e outros já haviam levantado e estavam nas redondezas do santuário.

Flashback

"Perséfone: Que bom que você veio!

Renatus: Você achou que eu ia passar o dia sem te ver? De jeito nenhum.

Os dois se beijaram ao se aproximarem.

Perséfone: Por que você não veio sem a armadura? Fica tão lindo com ela... Combina com os seus olhos.

Renatus: A armadura combina com os meus olhos?

Perséfone: Combina. São da mesma cor, brilham na mesma intensidade... Parece até que os seus olhos fazem parte da armadura.

Renatus: Então da próxima vez eu venho com ela. Desta vez eu deixei a armadura e vim correndo. Phael, Romilda e Lilith devem ta me procurando.

Perséfone: Eu não to mais agüentando manter o nosso amor em segredo.

Renatus: Nem eu. Espere só eu terminar o meu treinamento e o do Martinus. Aí eu peço à Deméter para me casar com você. O que ela deve achar disso tudo?

Perséfone: Ela vai adorar, tenho certeza".

Fim do flashback

Renatus: "Perséfone, eu vou trazer você de volta".

Neste momento chega Romilda.

Romilda: O que você ta fazendo aí sozinho?

Renatus: Lembrando de certas coisas... Acho que esqueci de te contar.

Romilda: Já sei de tudo, o Phael me contou.

Renatus: Desta vez não vou falhar com ela.

Romilda: Eu sei que não vai, mas até lá, não fique tão nervoso. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eles se abraçaram.

Renatus: Valeu pela força Romilda. Você é a minha melhor amiga. Eu vou salvar a Perséfone nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam na casa de Áries, quando alguém chega correndo gritando.

???: Mestre!!! Mestre!!!

Miro: Que gritos são esses?

Saga: Não sei, mas haja garganta para gritar assim. – riu Saga.

Aldebaran: Ora, mas eu já escutei muito essa voz, não é Mú?

Mú: Sim Aldebaran, é ele mesmo.

Nesse momento um garotinho corre em direção aos cavaleiros de ouro.

Kiki: Mestre!!! Mestre!!! Que bom vê-lo novamente!!!

Mú: Kiki, meu pupilo! – disse Mú abraçando seu pupilo.

Kiki: Mestre Mú, eu senti tanto a sua falta. – disse o pupilo segurando as lágrimas – eu treinei muito nesse tempo mestre.

Mú: Hum, agora que falou reparei que seu cosmo cresceu muito Kiki. Acredito que Atena dará a você um cargo de escudeiro pessoal. – disse Mú olhando para seus companheiros dourados que pareciam abismados com o cosmo de Kiki.

Kiki: Mestre, tenho que te contar uma coisa incrível que eu descobri.

Mú: Pode falar Kiki.

Kiki começa a contar o que tinha descoberto ao seu mestre.

Ikki estava na parte das pedras novamente, pensando nas premonições.

Ikki: "Não é possível... Por que todos que estão próximos de mim têm que morrer? Eu só queria uma chance de poder salvar todos...".

Todos esses pensamentos e sentimentos misturados deixavam-no muito tenso e confuso. Ele viu uma pedra gigante ao lado dele, e a golpeou, fazendo com que se partisse em diversos pedaços. Quando olhou para sua mão direita, viu que estava toda ensangüentada.

Ikki: "Que droga! Não consigo me concentrar. Se continuar assim vou morrer na primeira luta".

Neste momento chega a amazona de rosa e vê a mão de Ikki sangrando bastante.

A.R.: Se um pedregulho te fere desse jeito, imagine o oponente.

Ikki: Quem é você menina? É a única que se esconde atrás dessa máscara.

A.R.: Eu é que te pergunto Ikki, quem é você? Não é o mesmo Ikki que eu conheci. Nem parece que é o cavaleiro de fênix.

Ikki nada respondeu, apenas ficou olhando e observando a menina que acabara de chegar. Ela chega perto dele e pega a sua mão ferida.

Ikki: "Essa mão... Mas... O cabelo e a voz estão diferentes... Será que...".

A.R.: Eu cuido desse ferimento. Você vai ficar bom logo. Já teve outros muito piores, e sobreviveu. É ótimo ver que você conseguiu Ikki.

Ikki levantou a mão esquerda e tirou a máscara da amazona de rosa, que nada fez para impedi-lo.

Mú: Ótima notícia! Vá lá agora conferir se é verdade.

Kiki: Tudo bem mestre. Estou indo agora mesmo.

Kiki já estava indo, mas Mú pensou melhor.

Mú: Não Kiki, vá outro dia.

Kiki: Por que?

Mú: Preciso da sua ajuda, pra consertar as armaduras que foram danificadas em todas essas batalhas.

Kiki: Então ta. Eu te ajudo, e quando terminarmos, eu vou.

Phael: Até que enfim achei vocês. Deméter e Afrodite não param de perguntar pelos dois. Já é quase meio dia, e o treinamento vai começar.

Renatus: Ih, é mesmo...

Romilda: Ficamos conversando aqui e nem percebemos o tempo passar.

Os três voltaram para onde os deuses estavam prestes a começar o treinamento.

Ikki: Esmeralda!!!

Esmeralda: Eu mesma. Feliz em me ver?

Os dois se abraçaram, emocionados.

Ikki: Eu achei que nunca mais fosse te ver.

Esmeralda: Afrodite me trouxe de volta à vida e me treinou para ser amazona.

Ikki: Por que não falou comigo quando chegou?

Esmeralda: Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Foi por isso que eu tava de máscara e falando de um jeito diferente.

Ikki: Foi uma surpresa ótima. Quer dizer que voltou à vida pra lutar.

Esmeralda: É, agora luto. Mas não foi por isso que eu quis voltar a viver... Eu tive outro motivo pra querer voltar a viver...

Ikki: Outro motivo... Qual?

Esmeralda: "Será que vale a pena dizer? Naquele dia que eu tava observando ele, o Shun falou em uma tal de Pandora...".

Esmeralda: Você. Eu quis viver novamente pra...

Shun: Ikki!!! Ikki!!! Ikki!!!

Shun chegou correndo onde Ikki e Esmeralda estavam.

Shun: O treinamento já vai começar, a Saori ta te chamando. Peraí, você é...

Esmeralda: Esmeralda.

Shun: O Ikki fala muito de você. Agora vamos?

Shun: "Será que eu interrompi alguma coisa?".

Shun foi andando na frente, e Ikki e Esmeralda atrás.

Ikki: Esmeralda, o que você tava falando mesmo?

Esmeralda: Eu... Ah, esquece. Não é nada demais.

Ao meio dia, todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, e o treinamento começou.

Os dias foram passando, e os cavaleiros treinavam o dia inteiro. Mino chegou no segundo dia de treinamento, e estava ajudando os cavaleiros no que fosse preciso. Mú conseguiu terminar de consertar as armaduras. Shina e Aioros estavam cada vez mais próximos. Tudo estava indo muito bem.

Dez dias após o começo do treinamento, os cavaleiros estavam fazendo exercícios físicos, e os deuses os observavam, quando de repente...

Afrodite: Sintam o enorme cosmo que está se acumulando.

Poseidon: Não é só um cosmo. São vários.

Deméter: E vem de lá.

Deméter aponta para o norte, onde começa a se formar um círculo. Os cavaleiros também percebem, vestem suas armaduras e ficam perto dos deuses.

Atena: Aquilo é um...

Abel: Portal.

Atena: Como? Você disse que eles levariam mais de um mês para conseguir abrir um portal!

Abel: Parece que eu me enganei. – Abel falava num tom calmo, ao contrário dos outros deuses, que estavam bastante nervosos com a situação.

Poseidon: O treinamento ainda não acabou! Nossos cavaleiros não estão mais poderosos, e sim muito cansados!

Abel: É verdade. Terão que lutar cansados.

Afrodite: Você fala como se não fosse nada demais! Estamos numa grande desvantagem agora!

Deméter: Não briguem agora! Temos que ficar calmos e prestar atenção nos deuses que vão passar pelo portal.

Quando o portal se abriu completamente, um enorme arco-íris se formou na frente dele.

Hyoga: Vejam! Um enorme arco-íris se formou na frente do portal!

Dohko: Não é um arco-íris comum.

Esmeralda: Não dá pra ver o portal por trás do arco-íris.

Neste momento a imagem de uma mulher começa a se formar em cima do arco-íris.

Lilith: É Íris, a deusa do arco-íris e mensageira dos deuses.

Íris desce do arco-íris e vai andando na direção dos deuses, que estavam juntos com seus cavaleiros.

Íris: Olá Exército da Aliança!

Quando ela se aproxima mais um pouco, Aioros saca uma flecha e aponta na direção dela.

Aioros: Não dê mais um passo à frente.

Íris: Nossa... Como vocês estão agressivos! O que acontecerá se eu der mais um passo cavaleiro?

Aioros: Você morrerá.

Íris: Não sei se você sabe, mas para acertar um deus você precisa igualar o seu cosmo ao dele.

Aioros: Sei disso, e sei que não é difícil igualar o meu cosmo ao seu. Você é uma deusa, mas é uma das mais fracas. É mais fraca que o outro mensageiro que veio aqui. Portanto, se quiser perder a vida, ande.

Aioros começa a elevar seu cosmo.

Íris: Você não vai me matar.

Aioros: Por que não?

Íris: Lembre-se de que há deuses que estão neutros no Olimpo. Se eles ficarem sabendo que mataram uma mensageira, provavelmente se voltarão contra vocês.

Dohko: Ela tem razão Aioros.

Abel: Não se mata mensageiros numa guerra.

Atena: Pode abaixar o arco Aioros.

Deméter: Íris, dê o recado e suma daqui.

Íris: Tudo bem. Eu trago um recado de Hera.

Ikki: Por que o outro mensageiro não veio?

Íris: Porque ele está meio impossibilitado. A flecha do seu amigo hostil causa uma ferida que demora bastante para cicatrizar.

Atena: Hermes me atacou.

Íris: Vou continuar. Como vocês viram, alguns deuses passaram pelo portal e estão na Terra agora.

Hyoga: Não vimos nada.

Shiryu: O seu arco-íris não deixou que nós víssemos quem passou.

Íris: Como vocês perceberam, alguns deuses passaram pelo portal com seus cavaleiros e estão na Terra agora.

Poseidon: Disso já sabemos. Sentimos os cosmos passando, mas não conseguimos identificar.

Íris: Hera me mandou avisar que a guerra começou, e que em pouco tempo vocês estarão mortos.

Aioros: O recado está dado. Agora volte e leve a ela um recado de Aioros de sagitário. Diga que em pouco tempo eu e meus amigos iremos acabar com os planos dela. Se for preciso, iremos ao Olimpo matá-la.

Íris: Darei esse recado.

Depois de dar o recado, Íris voltou ao Olimpo, passando pelo portal.

Ikki: "Hades deve ter revivido Pandora. Onde ela deve estar agora?".

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar...

Tanaptos: Temos que matá-la agora, ela não pode continuar viva.

Hypnos: Hades já está sabendo da traição dela?

Tanaptos: Não. Só nós dois e estes 6 espectros. Ele nem precisará saber. Nós mesmos vamos acabar com ela.

Eles chegam à frente da porta do quarto de Pandora.

Hypnos: É esse o quarto dela. Vamos ser rápidos.

Tanaptos: Tudo bem. Agora vamos entrar.

Hypnos abre a porta, e ele, Tanaptos e os seis espectros entram no quarto e a vêem tocando sua harpa, olhando para eles com um sorriso maligno.

Deméter: É melhor vestimos nossas armaduras agora.

Atena: É, vamos vestir.

Abel: Pela primeira vez, vestirei minha armadura.

Abel vestiu sua armadura. Ikki ficou muito impressionado ao vê-lo de armadura.

Ikki: "Ele tem uma espada! É dourada e brilhante! Eu conheço essa espada...".

De fato, Ikki conhecia essa espada. Era a mesma que ele via todas as noites, em um dos seus sonhos.

NOTAS

AIORIA:

Gostaria de agradecer a todos q leram e disseram sua opinião, nos ajudando assim a continuar escrevendo. Agradecimentos aos amigos sempre presentes e a todos que comentam. Sem vocês eu não teria ânimo para escrever.

Valeu!!!

MÚ:

Olá galera! Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo dessa imensa aventura dos cavaleiros. Espero que gostem!

Até a próxima!

P.S: Talita eu te amo!


	10. O COMEÇO DA GUERRA

CAPÍTULO 10 - O COMEÇO DA GUERRA

Pandora: Vocês demoraram - falava no tom baixo, frio e indiferente habitual. - Esperava que viessem mais depressa.

Hypnos: Estávamos ocupados demais com assuntos urgentes.

Tanaptos: Mas agora viemos ter uma conversinha com você.

Pandora: Alguém além de nós sabe sobre o assunto da nossa conversa?

Hypnos: Não. Ninguém além de nós sabe.

Pandora: Ótimo... - olhou para os 6 espectros, e acrescentou: - lamento meninos, mas desta conversa vocês nunca participarão.

E começou a tocar a harpa intensamente, de uma maneira que fazia-os se contorcerem, na dança da morte.

Ikki estava imóvel. Sua fisionomia estava séria como sempre, mas seus olhos, direcionados a Abel, refletiam puro ódio e sua mente trabalhava intensamente.

Shaka: Ikki! Ikki! Você está bem?

Ao ouvir a voz de Shaka, Ikki se lembrou do quanto era arriscado pensar e se portar daquela maneira perto de Abel, devido à capacidade deste de ler mentes.

Shaka: Ikki, o que aconteceu?

Ikki hesitou antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Tinha de fazer uma escolha. O tempo era curto e Atena corria perigo. Qualquer atitude poderia ser decisiva. Ele fitou Shaka, que o observava esperando sua resposta, e fez uma escolha.

Ikki: Venha comigo.

Pandora: Pronto. Agora podemos começar.

Tanaptos: Não fez grande coisa. Eles não fazem falta alguma - avaliou, olhando os seis corpos inanimados caídos ao seu lado.

Hypnos: Seu problema agora será escondê-los.

Tanaptos: Ela não chegará a esconder - disse o Senhor da Morte fitando Pandora, mas para sua surpresa ela continuou com a mesma expressão fria.

Hypnos: Calma Tanaptos. Vamos deixar que ela se explique antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Pandora: Explicar o quê? Não há nada que vocês ainda não saibam.

Hypnos: Então o que você fez...

Pandora: Fiz o que achei que devia fazer.

Tanaptos: Confessa traição então?

Pandora: Cansei de me subordinar a Hades. Ele destruiu a minha vida. Pode me considerar uma traidora ou o que quiser. Não me importo.

Hypnos: Hum, muito interessante, mas... Que pode fazer contra Hades?

Pandora nada respondeu.

Tanaptos: Não fará nada, vadia traidora. Morrerá agora.

Pandora: Não tão cedo.

Tanaptos: Ah, não? Para não morrer, precisa se livrar de nós.

Pandora: Eu sei.

Tanaptos: Pretende fazer o quê para se livrar de nós? Tocar a harpa? Hahahahahahaha...

Hypnos: Reconheço que a sua atitude de trazer a harpa para o quarto foi inteligente, mas só é útil contra esses espectros medíocres. Não será eficaz contra nós.

Pandora: Tem razão.

Tanaptos: Então se prepare para morrer.

Pandora: Eu acho que vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante...

Shaka: Ele matará Atena!

Ikki: Agora entende a gravidade da situação?

Shaka: Temos de fazer algo o mais depressa possível. Mas o quê?

Ikki: Não sei... Se eu conseguisse ver as premonições inteiras...

Shaka andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo.

Shaka: Talvez... Eu conheça alguém que possa resolver este problema...

Ikki: Quem?

Shaka: Melampo. Precisa falar com ele.

Ikki: Melampo... Já ouvi esse nome... Ele é vidente, não é?

Shaka: Sim, um dos melhores videntes do mundo. Vive desde os tempos mitológicos.

Ikki: Então com certeza poderá me ajudar. Quando me levará até ele?

Shaka: Agora mesmo.

Os deuses estavam concentrados, tentando localizar os cosmos inimigos.

Abel: Encontrei um cosmo! Ainda bem que o encontrei cedo! - anunciou com ar triunfante.

Atena: Quem?

Abel: Ares.

Deméter: Ótimo. Provavelmente é ele quem está elaborando a estratégia de guerra. Deve ser derrotado o mais depressa possível.

Poseidon: Onde ele está?

Abel: Grand Canyon. Fica no Arizona, Estados Unidos.

Poseidon: Grand Canyon... Cheio de precipícios, desfiladeiros e montes... Um lugar perfeito para se esconder e preparar armadilhas. Ares é muito esperto. Temos de ser muito cautelosos.

Atena: Mandarei meus cavaleiros de prata e as amazonas agora mesmo.

Abel: Ótimo.

Deméter, Poseidon e Afrodite nada disseram. Viram durante o curto período de treinamento as capacidades limitadas de vários dos selecionados para a primeira batalha, mas assim como Ares, Atena era deusa da guerra. Devia saber o que estava fazendo.

O Santuário estava agitado com os preparativos para a guerra. Cavaleiros andavam de um lado para o outro, vários deles estavam de guarda, outros vagavam livremente pelo Santuário.

O anúncio dos guerreiros designados para a missão de derrotar Ares foi feito por Atena, e todos já estavam se preparando.

June estava junto aos outros que iriam lutar, quando Shun chegou e chamou-a. Eles se afastaram um pouco do grupo para poderem conversar.

June: Que houve, Shun?

Shun: É que... Eu queria... - hesitou e ficou apenas fitando June por alguns segundos.

June: Queria o quê? - ela acrescentou ao seu tom de curiosidade um pouco de ansiedade.

Shun: Er... eu queria te... te dar boa sorte. É isso. A batalha será difícil. Tenha bastante cuidado.

June: Boa sorte? - sua voz soou com desapontamento - Muito obrigada, Shun - desta vez com desânimo.

Ela virou-se na direção dos cavaleiros e começou a caminhar até eles. Shun ficou parado onde estava. Ao vê-la partir, uma enorme angústia invadiu-lhe o peito. Sentiu que talvez tivesse perdido o amor da sua vida por causa da sua timidez.

Aioria e Marin conversavam um pouco afastados do grupo.

Aioria: Você tem certeza de que está em condições de lutar?

Marin: Absoluta. Meu ombro está praticamente curado.

Aioria: Eu sei, mas não está sentindo nada?

Marin: O ombro não vai ser problema - disse acariciando o rosto do cavaleiro de leão - Não se preocupe.

Neste momento Marin viu o olhar de Aioria assumir uma feição mais triste.

Aioria: É impossível não me preocupar, Marin - disse num tom sério e baixo.

Marin: Eu sei... Vamos fazer um trato. Sempre voltaremos vivos, não importa o que aconteça.

Aioria: Vou tentar... Tente também.

Os dois se abraçaram com força. Desejavam viver juntos pelo resto da vida, mas uma guerra poderia separá-los para sempre. Uma na guerra na qual nenhum dos dois estava pretendendo poupar esforços. Eles estavam cientes de que a vitória era importante demais para que pensassem em sentimentos pessoais durante as batalhas.

Aioria: Não vou me despedir porque sei que você vai voltar.

Marin: É claro que vou... Estarei aqui antes do que você imagina.

Marin se juntou aos outros que iriam lutar e foram tele-transportados para o Grand Canyon.

Hypnos: Esquecendo de uma coisa muito importante?

Pandora: É claro.

Tanaptos: Você está blefando. Não esquecemos de nada.

Pandora pegou uma caixa embaixo da cama.

Pandora: Não sei como conseguiram esquecer do próprio lar...

Hypnos: Essa caixa é... - balbuciou olhando fixamente para a caixa.

Pandora: Exatamente o que você está pensando. É o lugar de onde vocês dois nunca deveriam ter saído.

Tanaptos: O que pretende fazer com ela? Agora é uma caixa comum.

Pandora: Engana-se. O cosmo de Atena ainda permanece aqui dentro. Por sorte, a caixa não permaneceu aberta depois que eu soltei vocês. É hora de voltar...

Hypnos: Você pensa que conseguirá nos prender mesmo? Duvido que ainda há cosmo suficiente para isso.

Tanaptos: Boa tentativa Pandora, mas agora você vai morrer, e não há nada que...

Antes que Tanaptos acabasse de falar, Pandora abriu a caixa e os dois foram sugados. Ela fechou rapidamente, e pensou em voz alta: _Idiotas... Nem vocês nem ninguém conseguirão atrapalhar os meus planos._

Os cavaleiros estavam caminhando na margem do rio, esperando que os oponentes aparecessem.

Jamian: Este lugar está quieto demais... Não estou gostando disso. Mandarei meus corvos observarem o local.

Os corvos começam a observar a região.

Albiore: Na certa estão esperando a melhor oportunidade para atacar.

Misty: Ou estão escondidos, com medo de enfrentar a todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

Shina: Não estão escondidos. Posso sentir um cosmo.

Asterion: De onde?

Marin: De lá! - gritou a amazona, apontando para cima de um monte íngreme à direita.

Todos os corvos de Jamian foram atingidos por flechas e caíram mortos no chão. O cavaleiro saltou do monte na direção deles e disparou suas flechas novamente.

A maioria dos cavaleiros foi atingida pelas flechas mortais.

FIM DA 1ª PARTE: O ENCONTRO DE HERÓIS

Notas:

Rafael (Mú)

Finalmente! Depois de muitos meses (muitos mesmo) de espera (faz tanto tempo que nem eu me lembro quando foi a última vez que eu escrevi o capítulo IX, mas acho que foram seis meses mesmo) o capítulo X saiu! Agora começa a parte boa dessa fic (nem eu estava agüentando tanta alegria junta, eu quero sangue!), agora a porrada começa. Vamos ver nossos antigos e novos heróis lutando por seus deuses. Tentaremos proporcionar batalhas intensas e impressionantes que deixarão o público curioso (nosso objetivo principal). Gostaria de saber a opinião dos leitores sobre os cavaleiros e amazonas que foram criados por nós, qual o favorito, o que menos gosta, coisas desse tipo (estou preocupado com a reputação dos meus "filhos"). Uma preocupação que tenho é com a pronúncia do nome de dois personagens dessa fic, o cavaleiro Phael de Ônix e Lilith de Azaléia. Phael se pronuncia Fáel e o nome de Lilith fica Lílif.

Espero que gostem da continuação dessa fic e desculpem a demora, especialmente pra Talita, Dana e Leandro.

Obrigado!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Renato (Aioria)

Ufa! Depois de vários meses enrolando, conseguimos terminar este capítulo.

Quando começamos a escrever, resolvemos pôr antes das batalhas um período que mostrasse o relacionamento entre os cavaleiros, e acho que acabamos nos excedendo, hehehe (10 capítulos!!!). Não conseguimos dar destaque a todos, é claro, mas vamos tentar fazer isso durante as batalhas.

Gostaria de agradecer pelo carinho de todos que lêem minhas fics e me incentivam a continuar sempre escrevendo e de pedir desculpas a todos que estavam esperando para ler este capítulo. Agradecimentos a Talita Sagittarius, Dana, Leandro, Sage of spirit, Anna Martins, SF-chan, Pandora Amamiya, Juliane.chan, Milla-chan, Bruna de Gêmeos, Raul, Márcia, Mari Marin, Tenko-no-miko, Eloarden Dragoon, Sango-chan, Nana Pizani, June Briefs, Persefone-sama, Lola Spixii, Tea Mazaki, Mary Ogawara, Yue-chan,Maiah, Elfa, Carol, Andrey, Letícia e Sukky(minha leoa). Vcs e mts outros me incentivaram e me ajudaram a escrever até agora. Peço desculpas se esqueci de alguém.

Mt obrigado a todos!!!

Digam o que estão achando, por favor. Queremos conhecer todos que estão lendo nossas fics, por isso vou colocar nosso ICQ e MSN abaixo. Adicionem-nos, será um prazer conhecê-los.

Valeu!!!

Outras fics:

A volta dos dourados - Abalando o Santuário!: **Rafael (Mú)**

Quase sem querer: **Renato (Aioria)**

Barreiras do amor: **Rafael (Mú)**

Mistério na Mansão Kido: **Renato (Aioria)**

ICQ:

297776761 - **Renato (Aioria)**

310684770 - **Rafael (Mú)**

MSN:

renatosc1 (hotmail) - **Renato (Aioria)**

legolasrodrigues (hotmail) - **Rafael (Mú)**


	11. COMO CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA ATÉ O FIM

CAPÍTULO 11 - COMO CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA ATÉ O FIM

Apenas quando a chuva de flechas cessou os cavaleiros puderam observar melhor o guerreiro parado diante deles. Vestia uma armadura azul-escura, com ombreias largas e uma forma semelhante a um triângulo lilás no centro do peito. Seus cabelos negros eram totalmente visíveis devido à pouca proteção da armadura na cabeça e seus olhos escuros encaravam-nos com desprezo. Tinha um leve sorriso de sarcasmo nos lábios quando disse:

Vejo que o resultado do meu ataque foi melhor do que o esperado.

O cosmo que senti pertence a ele! - disse Shina aos outros.

Miserável! Matou os meus queridos corvos...

Não posso deixar que espionem este local. Não terão tanta facilidade daqui por diante.

Eu não tive dificuldade para perceber sua presença - ressaltou Shina.

No entanto não conseguiu saltar a tempo.

Ao ouvir o comentário, Shina olhou para si mesma e viu uma flecha cravada na sua coxa esquerda. _Não pode ser... Achei que tivesse escapado do ataque ilesa_ - pensou. A adrenalina despertada naquele momento a havia impedido de sentir qualquer dor.

Nem todas as suas flechas eram reais. O ataque constituía-se de ilusões também - observou Tremy - Meu ataque também se baseia nesse tipo de... - parou de falar quando perceber que uma das flechas estava presa na sua armadura, na região que protege o peito.

O guerreiro diante deles soltou uma gargalhada.

Vejo que você domina este tipo de ataque... - acrescentou com ironia - E imagino que seus amigos também...

Apenas Argol, Misty, Asterion, Marin, Albiore, Cristal e Orfeu conseguiram se proteger do golpe desferido. Os outros retiraram as flechas com esforço e voltaram suas atenções ao inimigo novamente, mas desta vez com mais atenção.

Quem é você? - perguntou Albiore.

Maya de Sagita. Um dos cinco cavaleiros fantasmas de Éris.

Maya de Sagita... - repetiu Marin - Então minha suposição estava correta.

Como sabia que era ele? - perguntou June.

Seiya me falou sobre ele e seu ataque. Já haviam se confrontado antes. Quando vi os corvos sendo atingidos, achei que poderiam ser as flechas envenenadas e fiquei atenta. Por isso me esquivei do ataque dele com mais rapidez.

Ainda não entendi sua ligação com Ares – disse Shina a Maya, impaciente.

Ares... já o vi algumas vezes. Tem ficado próximo a Éris ultimamente.

Então Ares e Éris estão aqui com seus cavaleiros... - concluiu Argol.

Isso mesmo. E não viverão o suficiente para encontrá-los. FLECHAS ENVENENADAS!

Os cavaleiros tiveram que se defender do ataque e não puderam perseguir Maya, que havia sumido entre os desfiladeiros após desferir seu golpe.

O maldito fugiu! - indignou-se Kapella - Vou atrás dele agora mesmo!

Esperem! - ordenou Cristal - Não podemos tentar segui-lo. Lembrem-se de que estamos num território desconhecido. Provavelmente é isso que ele deseja.

Mas o que faremos então? - indagou Babel - Temos que andar por aqui de qualquer forma.

É verdade... e se caminharmos juntos perderemos muito tempo. Como estamos em bom número, vamos nos dividir em trios - propôs Cristal.

Acho uma boa idéia - pronunciou-se Albiore - Alguém tem alguma objeção?

Todos ficaram quietos.

Comecem formando trios que já haviam treinado ou lutado juntos. - aconselhou Orfeu - Eu sou indiferente nesta escolha, já que não conheço bem nenhum de vocês.

June, vá com Reda e Spika. - ordenou Albiore - Treinaram juntos e possuem características semelhantes.

Sim, mestre. Você tem razão - disse a amazona de Camaleão.

Eu vou com Dio e Argheti - decidiu Sírius. Os outros dois acenaram positivamente.

Dante e eu podemos acompanhá-lo, Argol - sugeriu Kapella.

Claro. - respondeu o cavaleiro de Perseu - E você, Asterion?

Partirei junto com Mouses e Misty.

Irei com Marin e Jamian - disse Shina.

Eu sempre treinei com Ágora, por isso tenho de ir com ele. - explicou Shiva - Gostaria de ir conosco, Tremy?

Para mim está ótimo.

Neste caso, vou com Aracne e Spartan - disse Babel.

Então eu irei com vocês dois - disse Orfeu olhando para Cristal e Albiore.

Muito bem. Os grupos estão formados. Agora devemos seguir em direções diferentes. Ares e Éris precisam ser encontrados o quanto antes - ressaltou Cristal.

Tem razão, Cristal. Mas antes de nos dividirmos, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras - disse Albiore num tom sério. Quando percebeu que tinha a atenção de todos, prosseguiu: - Não conhecemos todos os nossos inimigos, e devemos encontrar Ares o quanto antes. Portanto, provavelmente não nos veremos novamente. Talvez alguns sobrevivam... Só quero dizer que devemos agir como cavaleiros de Athena até o fim, não importa o que aconteça.

Os cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio por um momento, absorvendo as palavras de Albiore. Depois se olharam nos olhos, e sem dizerem palavra alguma, agruparam-se nos trios determinados e partiram em direções variadas.

Estavam seguindo por caminhos diferentes, sabendo que todas as direções poderiam conduzi-los a um mesmo destino.

À morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka estava andando apressadamente pelas redondezas do Santuário, seguido por Ikki. Precisava levar o cavaleiro de fênix a Melampo com urgência, e era o único naquele momento que poderia fazê-lo.

Olhou ao redor para conferir se estava no local certo e parou.

Chegamos - informou a Ikki, que também havia parado - A caverna em que Melampo está fica aqui.

Quem diria que alguém ousaria se esconder tão perto do Santuário... - disse o cavaleiro de fênix.

A ousadia pode fazer toda a diferença, Ikki.

Ikki não deu muita importância às palavras de Shaka. Estava concentrado na paisagem ao seu redor.

Aqui você pode ver várias apenas enormes rochas. Não conseguirá encontrar a entrada só olhando. Acompanhe-me - disse andando na direção do rochedo à sua frente.

Ainda não consigo ver nada... - reclamou enquanto andava.

Shaka parou e Ikki ficou ao seu lado, olhando para o rochedo sem conseguir ver nada além de rocha.

Concentre-se, Ikki... Melampo deseja vê-lo. Mostre a ele que é o cavaleiro de fênix quem está aqui.

Ele deseja me ver?

É claro que sim. Eu não o traria aqui se ele não quisesse - fez uma pausa e depois continuou - Não quiz falar nada antes para não alimentar esperanças, mas... provavelmente foi ele quem lhe mostrou as premonições.

Ikki desviou o olhar do rochedo e fitou Shaka com bastante atenção.

Ele! Mas de que forma ele pôde fazer isso?

Só tenho dúvidas, assim como você. As respostas estão do outro lado. Agora acenda seu cosmo e veja a passagem. Mas deixe-o num nível bem baixo, para que as chances de Abel desviar sua atenção para cá sejam menores.

Ikki voltou-se novamente para o rochedo, mas desta vez com confiança. Concentrou-se no seu cosmo e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu-os novamente, podia divisar perfeitamente uma abertura na rocha.

Consegui... Shaka, você acha que Abel percebeu a nossa presença aqui?

Ele está ocupado tentando procurar os deuses inimigos... Vamos torcer para que não

tenha percebido. Agora vá logo. Eu ficarei por aqui escondido, esperando você voltar. Terá de ir sozinho a partir daqui.

Tudo bem... - disse entrando na caverna. Olhou para trás e viu Shaka se afastando. Então começou a andar com cuidado por entre o caminho estreito da rocha, na direção da escuridão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora estava ofegante. _Hypnos tinha razão_ - pensou ela. Tivera realmente dificuldade para esconder os seis corpos no seu quarto.

Após prender Hypnos e Tanaptos dentro da caixa selada por Athena, Pandora retirou as sapúris dos seis espectros mortos e arrastou-os até seu armário embutido na parede.

Apoiada com o braço direito na porta do armário, Pandora recuperava as energias. Observava os corpos amontoados. _Acomodá-los aí dentro foi difícil, mas com muito esforço eu consegui_. Olhou para trás e viu as partes das sapúris no chão. Ficou de pé novamente, voltou-se e catou todas as partes, jogando-as sobre seus antigos donos em seguida. Quando observou seu quarto mais uma vez e teve certeza de que não havia esquecido de nada, forçou a porta do armário e conseguiu fechá-la.

_A porta é da cor da parede... E pouquíssimos espectros já viram meu quarto. Provavelmente a existência do armário não será notada por ninguém_ - avaliou Pandora.

Esperava que a porta expessa retardasse a passagem do odor e que ainda houvesse espaço suficiente para comportar os seis corpos quando ficassem inchados. Mas sabia que teria pouco tempo até que descobrissem tudo.

Olhou para a caixa que estava sobre a mesa e imaginou como Hypnos e Tanaptos estariam elevando seus cosmos para destruirem o lacre, que havia perdido grande parte do poder.

Teria muito pouco tempo até que descobrissem tudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya parou de correr quando chegou ao alto de um desfiladeiro. Lá estavam Éris e os outros cavaleiros fantasmas.

Eles chegaram? - indagou Éris.

Sim. Encontrei-os há pouco tempo e cuidei pessoalmente da recepção. Não darão nem um pouco de trabalho.

Ótimo... Todos foram gravemente feridos pelas flechas?

Praticamente todos. Mas não se preocupe... eles não andarão por muito tempo.

Tomara mesmo... - disse Éris - Cavaleiros fantasmas, chegou a hora de ir ao encontro deles. Desta vez não podemos ser derrotados por Athena!

Lentamente Maya de Sagita, Yan de Escudo, Kraisto de Cruzeiro do Sul, Orfeu de Harpa e Jaga de Órion se dispersaram, um a um.

Enquanto partia na direção dos seus oponentes, Maya se questionou sobre a eficácia do seu golpe. _Mesmo que eles tenham retirado a flecha inteira, ainda devem sentir os efeitos. Talvez demore mais... mas não importa. Eles morrerão de um jeito ou de outro. Desta vez nada pode dar errado_.

NOTA:

Fala galera! Finalmente o primeiro cap. da segunda parte desta "saga" saiu, hehe. O capítulo não foi postado semana passada como o prometido porque o site estava com problemas. Obrigado mais uma vez pelo carinho e incentivo de todos que aguardam pelos capítulos. Ah, e se as falas estiverem sem travessão a culpa é da formatação do própriio site.

Valeu!


End file.
